The Werewolf's Heart
by Starprincess95
Summary: It's been years now & Elizabeth has changed alot since the games,& she worries if the next time Alec sees her what will he think of her? Would he not love her anymore or will he stay loyal? I hope you like it & I won't take forever,knowing me I might.
1. Preface

Some people say hell is fire...

some people say it's ice...

But the question is how do they know.

Hell could be a other than fire nor ice...

it can be lonely or just torturing.


	2. Run!

_Italy, Volterra_

The castle of Volterra were flooded with screams and cries for help as the Volturi feed fearless. When the screams died into silence Aro then said.

"Wasn't that refresh?" Aro said cheerfully.

"Wait..." Marcus called out softly. "I smell one more... outside of the door."

"Are you guys going to let me in?" said a sudden voice.

"Demetri?" Aro asked.

Demetri nodded in respect, he was now that the door opening it.

Suddenly a girl with bright Orange strips in her hair made her way in the throne room. At first she just walked in like any other day but now she was checking some stuff with her notepat.

"Yep! This is the Volturi all right!" she told herself.

"What do you mean?" Aro asked in confusion.

The girl closed her notepat and looked at him.

"I know everything about you guys." she admitted.

"How is that!" Caius hissed.

"I'm BFF's with Elizabeth." she smiled lightly.

Aro immediately clapped his hand together in amusement. "Really? How wonderful!" he walked over to her with a smile on his face.

"Yes. But I'm not here for saying hi and bye. I was send to come and stay here."

"Really? By whom?" he asked again.

"Elizabeth, of coarse." she answered quickly. "She send me here because she thought my gift would be useful."

"You have a gift?"

She nods.

He holds out his hand. "Will you give me for hand, my dear."

Elizabeth had mention to do what Aro said, but the girl wonders maybe she was crazy for something. But in the end she gave her hand to him.

His grip on her hand tighten a bit as his expression went blank. But soon after he came back to his senses.

"Amazing, you can see things that have not happen yet."

"What are you saying! She is like that Alice Cullen?" he growled, glaring dead that the girl. In his mind he looked other like a trader.

"Yes brother she is just like the dear young Cullen." he smiled at the girl with great proud that Elizabeth had found him a another jewel to his collection.

"Aro, are you forget something important?" Caius asked with lots of vemon in his tone.

Aro frowns. "What would that be, dear Caius?" he asked sweet.

"The one thing that is missing... where is Elizabeth!"

_~Two days later~_

I stared up at the ceiling, being bored at ever as I lay in my bed motionless.

I sat up and look to my side, seeing a pair of dice sitting on my coffee table. I stared at it for a quick second when them sudden float to me. I swift caught them in my hand, as I riddle the dice in both hands. I throw them on the ground, as they rolled on the floor I then _made_ them make a perfect number as they stopped.

I smirked lightly.

As I closed and locked my door to my apartment I then walked through the hallway, passing by Konia.

"早安." she greeted.

"早安." I said right back.

When I was walking along the flooded street I then suddenly felt someone or thing was watching me.

Soon I came across a bar and went inside. As I did so I heard Kintai.

_"伊麗莎白喲！這是怎麼回事？" he said_

I walked over the booths and boothed myself on.

_"沒什麼，你呢？" I answered._

_"同樣." he said._

I nodded.

When I turned around and I saw Tsi and his gang gambling like the idiots they are. I got off my seat and walked over there.

Him and his gang saw me approach they.

Tsi grinned. "好，好，好。我們在這裡做什麼？懶婦."

I then slapped him across the face extremely hard! So hard I apparently left a dark red mark on his face!

"你怎麼敢叫我，可憐蟲 !" I screamed, making everyone in the bar look at us.

He laughs a moment before looking at me serious again.

"婦女是很容易生氣 ...特別是你，伊麗莎白。"

I glared at him. "閉嘴！並讓我們玩這個！得到它！" I yelled taking my seat.

Tsi snapped his fingers and one of his guys gave him a riddler. He starts to shake it fast and quick, as he let's the dice roll I then made them make a odd number as they stopped. Everyone groan in disappointment.

He rolls again and I did the same thing I did earlier, making a odd number I then laughed amused at myself.

He glares at me.

"什麼問題？你在這個遊戲現在吸吮？" I laughed.

"你呢？我敢打賭，你不會得到你的第一個完全數上輥." he spits.

"怎麼樣，我們提出了一個交易。"

"什麼樣的處理?" he questioned.

I just smirked. "雙重或無. "

He smirks with me. "如果你推出一個完美的數字在你的第一次嘗試我給你1000元現金."

Yep that is it, all right! I caught him in my trap! Man he was so easy to fool! I just hope he has his money ready because I basely got this in the bag.

He gives me the riddler and I shake it quick before letting the dice roll. As the dice stopped-well you can probably guess what happen.

Tsi punched one of his guys for letting me walk away with all that money. So before Tsi had a chance to steal it back I quietly slipped out without them noticing.

It was dark when I got to my tiny apartment. But I was happy as you can understand why.

As I unlock the door, but it was never locked so that made me wonder before I enter the very dark room. I flip the light switch on when the light flicker on I then saw two men in suits search through my things.

"Hello Elizabeth, it has been some time hasn't it?" the short and ugly one said.

I narrowed my eyes at him in confusion. "Who are you?" I asked, as I layed the suitcase full of money beside the sofa.

"Oh you do know us, after all I can understand that we all changed since... well the Quill games."

"Mannacor!" my eyes wide immediately at this.

MANNACOR WAS AFTER ME! AGAIN! WHAT THE HACK! JUST ABOUT FOUR YEARS AGO I FINALLY ESCAPE FROM THEM AND NOW HERE THEY WERE IN MY HOME! OH MY GOSH!

While I was talking with him, his buddy kept sniffing around my stuff-no seriously he was actually sniffing my things. I'm even surprise he hasn't find my underwear drawer yet!

I walked over to my sink and started washing some things I then went to cabinet under my sink. When I found some soap I then saw the small gun that was taped on the side of the bottom sink. I looked at the weird men and back to the gun.

_You can take them Elizabeth, they hav no clue what you can do. _Said the voice in my head. So yeah remember that voice that I kept hearing when I was in the Volturi-well it totally haunts me now. So it sucks for me because it's all Mr. Know-it-all. UGH!

I just closed the cabinet door and squiret some dish soap in the hot wash.

The other guy went in my tiny bathroom.

"Do you know who how hard it was to find you here?" he said.

"I could say very hard." I admitted while I dried the clean dishes.

"Got it!" the the other guy holding out my teeth brush! "This just what we need." he said again before sniffing it.

"Good work." he said holding out a clear zip up bag as the other guy drop it in.

"Now we will be leaving, for now." he announced as they made their way towards the door. "And oh by the way, we know where you are. So no point of running."

As the door clicked closed, I ran to the door looking through the peep hole seeing they were leaving now.

I run to my room grabbing a backpack to stuff some clothes and other things. As I quickly walking around I accidently knock off something in the floor. That when I noticed there was three guns. Holding out my hand waiting for it to come to me I then heard the telephone ring. I scatched it in my hand quickly and then I ran out the door.

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE I'LL LIKE DIE IF YOU DON'T X_X**


	3. Old Nightmares

I walked cautiously through the halls of the build, as I held a gun in my hand. Waiting for something to happen, but nothing happen at all. Surely Mannacor would try something or whatever but it's weird for them to be quite. After this long!

As I walked in the streets, my phone ringed in my pocket. Stupidly I flipped it open.

"Hello." I answered.

"I know your there." said a man.

"Who is there?" I asked.

"Just put the gun away and turn around then take fifty steps." the man ordered me. "Oh and put a smile on your face, you look like your a murder."

HA! If only he knew he wouldn't be calling me in the first place but I obeyed, putting the gun away and walking fifty steps. As I did so I suddenly was grabs by a pair of arms. I was about to punch or kick the guy but that when I realized who he was.

"Connor?" I said with so much confusion. You could so tell by the look on my face.

"Hello, I say you remember me." he muttered.

"Well yeah!" I exclaimed.

He smiles lightly. "Now, let's get something to eat."

I nodded as I followed him to a fish market. We took our seat near a soup shop.

I took a pair of chopsticks pulling them apart.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked very serious.

"I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me? About what?" I asked

"About Mannacor!" he said as if I was dumb. "Elizabeth their hunting you down like a dog without it's leash!"

"So." I rolled my eyes.

"So! If they catch you. They'll put you in a cell until you rot." he explained quickly.

I looked away from him.

He puts a hand on my hand. "I'm not doing this because I have too, I'm doing this because I want too. As a friend." he admitted.

I wriggled my nose.

"So I advice you to go back to Volterra."

I slap a hand on the table and talk to the people who worked the shop.

"主席先生," I called.

"是的." he respond.

"我想的東西與希普." I ordered.

The man nods his head in responds.

Connor took a pair of chopsticks and pulled them apart.

"I see you pick up the language real well." he stated.

"Yep." I said lazily.

When our food came out I then looked at him taking some noddles and slurping it down.

I looked at him then my soup and back to him.

"So you tell me I should go back home."

He nods his head once before saying. "Yes, it would be a wise choice."

I watched him carefully as he wolfs his food.

"So Connor?" I said putting the chopsticks down. "Enjoy your food."

I then got up and walked away.

Connor then eat his food really fast, wiping his mouth and paying the bill.

"So that's it?" he asked as he caught up with me.

"Yep." I answered.

"Your not going are you?" he question in disappointment.

"I just love it how people know me!" I muttered.

Connor grabs a hold of my arm. "Listen their still out there- waiting for you to be alone and-"

I pull my arm back. "If they want me so bad, they can have me."

I walked away from him.

"Where are you going?" he said in his deep rich British voice.

I turned to face him while I walked backwards."If I told you, you might be upset." I turn around to walk forward.

While walking I noticed that some people were following me. I guess they must be Mannacor men, so you know that basely means that I'm close to Joshua.

When I walked around randomly not making a single decision where I go. I then came across of a restaurant called 大紅蟹 which mean 'big red crab'. This place is a seafood restaurant only, sometimes I come here when I'm only on dates. Hey don't think the word date that way! It's like a friend date, so it's not like a date-date!

I pushed the door open as I entered the empty place.

"我們封閉." the restaurant keeper announced.

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me something I don't know." I muttered.

As I walked to the back, I then saw a dark skin man eating with two other men that I didn't recognize.

I slowly approached him.

The dark skin man noticed my approach.

"Well! Isn't this a sight to be seen, look at you look so grown up." he stated.

But I just glared at him.'"The food is very good here. Please take a seat." he offered.

I took a seat that was in front of me, not making single eye contact. As I known Joshua once you look him at in the eye, there's no telling what he might want you to do without your own will! So I just stared at the table or the food trying to keep myself focus.

"What are doing here?" I asked harshly.

"What am I doing here. WHAT AM I DOING HERE! I SHOULD BE ASKED THE SAME!" he shouted. "DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO FOUND ONE OF YOU!"

I was going to shout right back but that's when I heard 'one of you'.

"What do you mean by 'one of you?'" I questioned.

Now I was kind of nervous. Understand that there were two of us that survived the injection in the Quill games.

Joshua calmed down soon after.

He sighs. "After you guy escaped, you and Lucian were the only ones that survived the injection."

I flinched at the name of Lucian. Terrible- I mean terrible memories of him and I raced in my head as Joshua spoke.

"There would've been three but you know how the girl died." he said.

And at that I immediately remember Angel's death.

Drown...drown...drown... blood...blood... dead... DEAD!

I suddenly screamed in anger getting on my feet pulling out a gun to Joshua forehead.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he warned cautiously as one of the body guards pointed their guns to the back of my head. "Elizabeth, put the gun down and let's talk about this first."

I could feel the tears stabbing my eyes as I could remember Angel's death. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED HER, NOT THE INJECTION!" I scream the top of my lungs.

My hand began to shake as the gun rattled in my hand.

"It wasn't the my fault, her body wasn't strong enough."

I then felt the tears fall.

He looks at me very seriously with those dead cold eyes of his.

"Now tell me, how does it feel losing somebody that you couldn't save?" he questioned.

I bit my lip holding back a scream.

And then I pulled the trigger.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL LIKE DIE IF YOU DON'T X_X**


	4. Hair Problem

One of Joshua's body guards push the gun out of my hand when I pulled the trigger. So it shot something else than Joshua.

Suddenly he got on his feet and grab a hold of me from behind.

"You do know it's very stupid pointing a gun to an armed man." he whispered in my ear softly.

"I know, I just want a good kick out of it." I respond, when I suddenly made a flip to over throw him. And it worked.

I ran to the kitchen to get to the nearest exit, but they blocked it. So I had to ran back there or I could die right here and now. Let me see... I choose neither!

When Joshua and the other two men left the restaurant the Mannacor men came in. So I saw gasoline tank so I pulled it making it spilled all over the floor, leaving the men slipping and falling on each other. One of them didn't fall for my trap and took care steps so he couldn't fall. When he got close enough to chase me around I then jump back to the dining room as I hid under the tables when he came out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

"I know your still here. Come out! Come out! Everywhere you are." he said as he passed me.

I held my breath so he wouldn't hear it.

Then he stops dead in his tracks.

He turns back and slowly walks to me. As his shadow shows in front of the fancy clothes, he pulled it quickly and found nothing.

He walks again, looking prepared and alert.

I was now hiding behind the cash counter (which was close by the door). So I was going to make a run for it, but that was when I saw another gasoline tank near by the out-in-the-open grill. I started to come up with a plan, so I scan the room quickly and found the gun beside the table where Joshua and his buddies ate at.

I then take a deep breath before ran in the open.

The guy obviously saw me and ran after me, but before he had a chance to catch me I then already got the gun and shoot the gasoline tank. Making it spill all over the place. He wiped his face when I run to the lighter, once I had it the guy tackled me to the floor. Which I got gas all over me.

He grins.

And I punched him to get off of me. He does, until he realized that I drop the lit lighter.

He makes a run for it, but I pulled him back making him fall on the floor.

The lighter was slowly falling in my eyes as I ran to the door although I did knew I didn't have time to open the door and run. Instead I went through the window, making all the glass shattered. When the whole building exploded (like a time bomb)

After the explosion I walked for a while not knowing where I might be, I stopped and sat down.

Somebody was standing for beside me.

"I think I just saved your life." Connor announced.

"How so?" I said wiping the dripping blood from my nose.

"I talked to Joshua while you were... exploding the place. And so he left in peace for now that is."

I coughed. "Well that's awesome."

He sighs.

As I wiped some blood away I then said. "I need to go back to Volterra, don't I?"

"It would be a wise choice." he agreed.

I got up and pat my legs getting the ash out of my jeans before walking with Connor at my side.

"By the way, are you going with a new look?" he asked in a teasing tone.

I raised an eye brow. "What do you mean?"

"The hair, it's black."

He grabs some of my hair and showed me that my was BLACK!

"WHAT!" I shouted. I turn to the nearest mirror and saw that my hair was black because of the ashes. "UGH!"

Connor chuckled. "Look on the bright side, it's the new you!"

I punched his arm playfully. "Shut up."

**SORRY I WON'T BE WRITING IN A DAY BECAUSE I'LL BE TAKING MY BABY TO HIS CHECK UP! SO PLEASE REVIEW WHILE I'M GONE!**


	5. A Ball

_~X~_

Rue sat down while she eat her lunch, she was very fascinated by the Volturi of their home, clothes, and ways. But the most amazed her was that some of the Volturi had some kind of powers just like her.

~X~

"Ah! Take in all that sun Lizzie..." Beth muttered, as we lay in the sunlight.

Her skin twinkles like bright glowing stars in the dark sky.

"You had to have miss this?" she says while our eyes were closed.

"Uh-huh." I answered softly.

I inhaled deeply, taking all that fresh air.

So remember when Connor told me I should go to Volterra-well I sorta went to Steven instead of the Volturi. So yeah.

"So why did you came to your brother first instead of the Volturi?" She asked.

I just wiggled my nose. "Maybe because I want to see my brother."

She sighed. "Maybe, or maybe your afraid!"

I sat up very quickly. "What!" I said in disbelief.

"You heard me, your pobably afraid of becoming like them."

I just raised a eye brow, knowing completely she was way off about the subject.

"What?" she asked.

"Your way off!' I admitted.

"Really?" she muttered.

"Totally."

Then there was silence.

I huffed. "I'll admit I am afraid to see him again..." I whsipered

Beth then sat up and took off her yellow sunglasses.

"Listen there's nothing to be afraid of." she assured me. But I didn't buy it.

I played with me hands as I got nervous. "I've just changed so much over the pass few years,"

She pressed her lips together trying to find the right words. "To be honest I don't think he would change his mind because of what he sees you've become."

I sighed. "I wish if that were true... and beside maybe he's found somebody else."

"DON"T SAY THAT!" she exclaimed angry.

"Well it could happen." I said, but she was getting mad now.

"Listen if he went with some slut then he's not a true lover!" Beth stated.

I just looked at my hand. Feeling very depressed about myself.

~X~

Later on, Aro had said they are going to have a huge Ball. So Rue was very excited at this great news. She had never been in Balls before especially for no reason. This was an exciting thing for her, in fact she was planning what she was going to wear even though it was in day she was excited to be invited.

She was walking in the halls when she was going to Heidi to help her with her hair, but that's when she bump into someone.

She fell to the ground and looked up to see who she bump into. And it was Alec.

Rue immediately got to her feet. "Sorry about that Alec, I didn't mean bump into him and-" she was cut off when he glared at her.

He rolls his eyes and walked away.

Rue watches him walk away in confusion. "Man what's his problem?" she asked.

~X~

I sat on the lovely Victorian sofa as my legs lay on the soft smooth patterns, I lay there in the dark remembering my awful past from the Quill games and after that. My head throbs of the bloody memory of Angel's death. Why? Why did she had to die so young? Why wasn't I fast enough? Why wasn't I strong enough? Why wasn't I smart enough? Surely she would be alive if I were all those things but I just wish I can go back in time stopping her death. But there's no such thing as a time machine...well not now that is!

I heard a knock at my door.

"Enter!" I said.

Beth then came in with a dress and some stuff that made me wonder.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously.

"The Volturi are having a Ball tonight." she announced.

"Really?" I mutter quietly.

She titled her head in a puzzled way. "Please don't tell me your afraid?"

"I'm not!" I paused and look away. "It's just..."

"Are you nervous to see him again."

I looked at the floor feeling ashame. "Maybe."

She sighs and walks over to me. "It appears you don't need a manicure after all, but a pedicure seems right."

She holds out my hand admiring the work. "You must've been practicing lately."

"Actually, Steven did it." I admitted.

Beth looks up at me.

"He did it when I came back." I stated.

"It is very well done, I'll say. Well no surprise there actually." she noted.

Soon more servants came in with towels and nail polish.

"First pedicure." she pointed to my feet and smiled.

I looked at her unsure and then the dress she layed out. It was a beautiful very light blue and it was a silky long length dress so that made me glad because I hate dresses that show too much flesh. And I think Steven can't handle with that as you can understand he's a total vampire and sometime what goes through a vampire's mind-er-well let's just say it's not pretty at all.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL DIE IF YOU DON'T X_X**


	6. Very Bad Plan

~X~

I lay on a stack of hay in the horse stables as I rested. It was so hard these days getting a good nap or a ten minute snooze. But that was it, that hard thing is to let go...especially you loved someone but they never will love you back. That was the hard part about my life... letting go.

I suddenly picked up the sound of footsteps coming towards me.

"Alexander? Are you awake?" Lela knocked before entering.

I sat up when she came in.

So you guys remember that time when Elizabeth totally ripped my heart into shreds, um I kind went to the seas coast to drowned myself, but that's when Lela was there on the beach. It was kinda weird as hell, but hey this isn't the first time she found me with her luck of finding things.

"You're been asleep for two days and you haven't even left the stables yet." she said in a weird worry tone.

I yawned while rubbing the back of my neck. "I wasn't sleeping, I was thinking." I admitted as a another yawn came up.

She narrowed her eyes in the mad way I always seen on her dark face. "Don't be doing that! You know it's bad for you not sleeping in a couples days and let's not forget eating." she stated.

It was true I haven't been eating lately, but she always encourage me to eat something or whatever. But she was starting to get annoying after a while( she sorta reminded me of a annoying parent or whatever adult gets all stupid telling you what to do)

"Maybe you could bring it to me, so you don't have to worry about me coming in your apartment."

She sighs. "You got two legs use them."

I then stared at the hay covered ground as it was quite.

I could feel she stare on me.

"I'm not here to give a lecture, I'm here because I heard the Volturi are having a Ball and I found out that Steven and Elizabeth are invited."

I looked up at her when she said this and then glared at the ground as I thought of Steven! Steven! How I hate him with all my guts, how I rather puke than say his name! I couldn't stay to be in the same room as he but I also feel hate for Elizabeth as well.

"And I have made a request with Eclipse." she said, I then looked up at her.

~X~

As we were in the long black limo Steven held my hand as we spoke to each other.

"It's been so long..." he muttered as he brushes his lips on top of my knuckles. "...we're been here."

I stayed calm as he inhale my scent.

"Yes, it's been a while." I agreed.

He kisses my hand. "And to think it's been almost five years."

I nodded. "I'll be eighteen in another six more months."

He nods in agreement. "Yes you will."

I kissed him on the head and looked out the window, seeing it was dark now.

~X~

I met Eclipse at the Volturi gates.

"Well, well, well I thought you would never show up." he commented.

I just weakly smirked. "Shut up Grandpa!" I hit him in the arm playfully.

"It's been too long, what you say?"

I just shrugged. "Feels like yesterday to me." I admitted.

"Sure." he said.

But that's when I noticed a very huge trank sitting beside him.

"What's that doing here?" I asked.

He just turn to it and grab a handle. "Just help me take it in."

"Sure whatever." I shrugged.

As we carry the trunk in, I started to noticed that there was something in here and it was HUGE! When Eclipse told me to take it in a private room to put it down. I then look at him very confused.

"What is this all about?" I asked.

"Well, you remember that me and Lela made a deal that I would take you guys to the Ball. So I said yes of coarse." he explained as he unlocked the trunk. And then it hit me!

"WAIT DID YOU SAY?" I shouted.

"You heard me." he said before pulling the trunk door open. "Come on out, Lela."

Just then Eclipse held out his hand so Lela could grab it when she got out of the trunk!

"WAIT A MINUTE! NO! No way she's going out there with thousands of bloodsuckers!" I yelled.

"Alexander, it was the only way I could get inside without you noticing."

Great! Now she's out smarting me just great...

"And beside it was the only way I could see Elizabeth." she admitted.

"Are you crazy Lela, if you go out there you could be the wine in the whole Party!"

She crosses her arms on her chest. "I just want to see my friend again."

I watched her carefully and huffed. "Fine."

~X~

As we made our way inside the ballroom I then felt anxious all of a sudden as I saw all the vampire and some hunters.

"Steven! How are you tonight?" Said Edward Cullen. "And this young lady must be your sister, Elizabeth."

By that every vampire and hunter looked at us immediately.

Steven nods. "Yes. Yes she is."

"She's grown so much." Bella Cullen stated.

I then looked at her and saw her hair was the same length, but me- well you guys totally remember that I cut my hair. So after a few years it grew fast and well let's just say my hair's length is all the way down to the bottom of my waist. So that kind of made me happy that one thing had changed.

"I am Elizabeth, please to meet you all." I said to the people that were staring at us.

~X~

As me, Eclipse and Lela entered the room, some bloodsuckers looked at us disgusted. But the rest of them just stared at something, something that got their attention. Must been something amazing.

"Elizabeth!" Lela called as she ran into the crowd.

"Lela!" I ran after her, as she pushed people out of her way. But something stops her soon after, and that thing was Soria.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL DIE IF YOU DON'T X_X**


	7. Hurt

~X~

"Elizabeth!" I heard my name being called.

"Lela!"

Lela was here! LELA! Was actually here!

I then left Steven and pushed people out of my way.

"Excuse me, let me through!" I said as I try to get through the crowd of people.

~X~

"Hello there, it appears you want to see Elizabeth. Please let me take you to her." Soria said as she was going to touch her, I then ruffly grabbed her arm tightly.

She looks at me. "Well hello, Alexander."

I looked at her disgusted. She was more uglier than I remember, her disgusting red hair and gross face. Everything about her just made me sick-man by looking at her it just made me want to puke.

~X~

When I finally got through I then saw Lela but the most that shocked me was Alf was here in the same room as me!

Lela then saw me. "Elizabeth."

"Lela, it's you. It's really you! Are you okay!" I exclaimed.

She nods. "Yeah I'm fine." she assured me.

I was floored with relief at this.

"That's good, so what's going on here?" I asked as I noticed that Alex was holding Soria by the arm.

"Oh, she was going to take me to you." she admitted.

I then looked at Alex who was trying to avoid my stare.

I put a hand on his hand that was hold Soria tightly. "Please let go of her. She is a friend." I begged calmly.

He then stared into my brown eyes as I stared into his gray ones.

"Don't ever touch me again!" he said coldly. And that ripped me apart inside. How could he be so cruel and cold, after all this was like the first time we seen each other in a long time.

I looked down at the floor in sadness. "I'll stop touching you unless you let go of Soria first."

He releases her soon after and tugs Lela along with him as he left.

"There you saw her, happy now?" he muttered to her.

She nods.

She looks at me one last time. "Well I'll be going now, and it's good to see you again Liz." she stated as they left the room.

"My, my, my what a mouth-watering human you have there." Soria told me softly.

I snapped my head to her. "Stop! Stop that now, she is my friend! And as a friend you won't hurt her!" I warned her.

She just nodded. "I understand."

"Thank you." I thanked her as I walked away from her.

As I walked around the crowd suddenly someone hugged me from behind.

"Lizzy! Your finally here!" Rue squealed.

"Yeah." I agreed.

Just then I noticed everyone wasn't here.

"Rue?"

"What?" she asked.

"Where's everyone?" I question as I looked around, no one in the Volturi was here at all.

"Not sure." she said. "Probably on the other side of the castle."

By that I zoomed out of there, run to somewhere I had no idea where I could go. But I just want to get out of there.

I suddenly stopped as I remember Alex's action moment ago.

_"Don't ever touch me again!" he said coldly._

How could he be so cruel to me. I just told him to let go of Soria that's all, but those words string so much that I could felt it.

I just shook my head to make that memory go away and started walking again.

I got to my old room and went inside. I looked at it for a minute and I'll tell you it looked exactly the same when I left it. I would of seen dust on everything but there wasn't, they must cleaned in here.

I smiled to myself. "Well welcome home." I muttered to myself.

Soon went outside in the hall and walked a bit until I was by some rooms, I knew who they belong to but that's when I realized someone coming out of their room and it was Jane!

I just stood there totally dumbfound, it was her! It was actually Jane!

"Jane!" I called.

She looks at me seeing who had called her. But knowing her smiled at me.

"Elizabeth!" she greeted amused that her 'Cissy' is back.

I hugged her immediately.

"Good to see you to Cissy." she laughed lightly.

I laughed with her but soon accidentally hiccuped.

"Wow! You hadn't changed a bit. Wait until Alec sees this." she said to herself.

"Where is he anyway. I thought at least he show up tonight to see me."

"Well, he's out hunting..." she mumbled.

"Hunting?" I question.

Even after living with these people I still feel very uncomfortable knowing that they hunt humans and it's even worst when they have a tour around the castle and you could hear they screams.

"When will he be back?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I do not know. For the past few years he's here for one minute and gone at the next."

"Oh." I whispered.

It was ashame because I wanted to talk to him, but knowing him when he needs to feed- he needs to feed fast! However I wish he didn't chose tonight! Ugh!

**SO PEOPLE ARE ASKING HOW STEVEN BEAME A VAMPIRE AND IT'S STARTING TO MAKE ME WONDER THAT SHOULD I TELL THE STORY WHEN STEVEN BECOME A VAMPIRE AND A VEGGIE?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL SERIOUSLY DIE IF YOU DON'T X_X!**


	8. Fear

Steven, Spike, and I were in the watching room with Aro, Caius, and Marcus talking about a few things that happen over the pass few years. Aro was very pleased that my gift got stronger than ever but he would like to see what I could do, however when Steven suggested that should be a surprise...for now that is. So they left and me, Steven, and Spike were there alone together. As Steven watched me and Spike fight each other (training, not actually killing each other, sadly) he watches Spike closely as he fought with me when suddenly moments later Jane appeared at Steven's side whispering something to him. They both chuckled evilly and this made me wander.

"Gotcha!" Spike shouted when he was about to pin me to the ground.

I moved quickly soon after making him land on the hard floor hard.

Jane looked as if she had a evil plan up in her sleeve but knowing her, she probably does.

"Aro wants to speak to you-all of you." She announced.

Steven nodded his head before exiting the room. Leaving me narrowing my eyes at Jane.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." she answered quickly.

Looking at her in a suspicious way when I walked along with them. It was kinda weird seeing Jane and Steven talking with each other (sure talking is fine"but they were flirting" if that was possible). Thinking of it Jane use to despise him- but now she's all happy and flirty with mybig brother. Guess that's what I did being in love with her's. But it's kind creepy think of them as a full couple. Is that what they see with me and Alec together? Is it? Ummm... at second thought don't answer that, please don't. I really don't need to think about that... what if Steven kisses her? Would that be weird see them make out...ummm. Oh yeah no thinking that! Right no thinking of it! Right? Ugh! Just looking at them just making me think more... and worst. Ugh stupid teenager thoughts! Ugh!

When we came to the double doors that basely leads to the throne room I then look at Spike in question. Hoping he'll know what was going on here. But he just shrugged at me. So I guess that didn't work at all.

As we entered the room at first I noticed that everyone was there... even ALEC! But I didn't dare look at him so he wouldn't see my face. I guess that kinda work because my hair so long that I was able to cover my face easily. But he was eager to see my face in a very calm way just the way he was.

"Ah! Steven so terribly sorry, have I interrupted anything important?" Aro asked.

"No, not at all." he answered.

As they talked suddenly someone was behind me and you guys probably know who it was.

"It's been a while." Alec whispered in my ear as I could feel his cold breath tickle my ear.

"I know." I replied.

"You stop writing to me." he said.

"I know." I replied back while I watch them discuss things.

"You smell different." he said.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" I asked jokey.

He grins for a second. "Little bit of both." he stated.

I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly Steven stops talking and looked at the door.

"No. Your not feeding today, aren't you?" he question with worry in his tone.

Aro nods. "Yes, we are feeding today." he smiled.

I immediatelyl ooked at Spike with worry written all over my face. He knew exactly what I was thinking, he too didn't like it either but it was the way with the Volturi, like it or not this is their left style. Sadly. Just thinking of all those people will die so their blood will sustain them for a little while at is.

Alec held my hand tightly. "Are you all right?" he asked.

I looked at him and then remember that he was hold my hand close to my long cuff bracelet, I quickly took my hand back. Seeing him narrow his eyes at me in confusion. I was going to explain why or try to but Spike and Steven took me out of there in a flash when we started to come cross of a large group of people while Heidi leaded them to there death. As she saw us she smiled at Steven.

"Well nice to see you again." she greeted.

He nods. "Yes, we are now leaving thank you very much."

"Oh," she said as she noticed me here. "Hello Elizabeth."

I stiil haven't forgave her what she did to me, but I don't even want to talk to her. But I guess I have no choice.

"Hi."

"Well I see you have woman up alot since I last saw you." she smiled warmly at me.

I raised an eye brow in anger and annoy. "What's that suppose to mean?" I asked hashly.

"Nothing." she sighed. "I afraid that I must hurry before some people did grummy if you know what I mean." she hinted to Steven.

"I understand, enjoy." he said.

"I will." she assured him as she walked along with some little kids with her. That just me the most. They look to be two or three looking innocent and happy to be with their parents or grandparents. They looked just like Rosy when she was their age.

As when all of them went inside of the throne room seconds later loud and tiny scream were heard all throught the castle. I stared at the doors in fear thinking of all those people, dying now.

Suddenly Steven put an hand on my shoulder. I flinched at his touch. He looks at me in worry.

"Sister, please we must keep walking or it will be more painful if we don't." he muttered.

I nodded listening what he had told me.

**SO YEAH SHE STILL DOESN'T LIKE HEIDI AND THERE IS SOMETHING UP WITH ELIZABETH UNDER THOSE CUFF BRACELETS. BUT I WILL WRITE ABOUT THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT IT'S KINDA FREAKY.**

**OKAY PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU KNOW ME I'LL DIE IF YOU DON'T! SO WHY I'M SAYING THAT I'LL GET REALLY SAD IF YOU DON'T REVIEW AND I WON'T WRITE FAST ENOUGH! AND SO THERE!**


	9. Love

I locked myself in my bathroom as I turn the hot water on. Sitting beside the tub then I start undressed myself. When it was time to take the cuff bracelets off I then hestiated for a full minute before taking them off and there was the gross-disgusting white bite marks stain my flesh. I looked at it for another full minute before going in the water.

I walked through the woods still gripped on one of my cuffs on my wrist. The memory of those scar still haunts me but I have never show an emotion about that in front of Rue or the rest of the gangand it sorta bugs me a bit about the gang being so calm and cool with all that has happen in the Quill games and Lucian. Even though it's been a couple years now I still have nightmares about Angel's death and the others that lost there lives because of me... because of me I was weak and- and loved my own life then others. Selfish! That was the word for it that their families could call me... selfish. Yes, I am selfish and for that I am being punished by Mannacor, Lucian, and even Alf. Yes that is what I get for betraying those children. Yes.

Walking through the city of Volterra when it was dark. But when I was walking around I then saw people staring at me closely trying to see who I was.

I just smiled to myself as I walked back to the castle.

As I walked in the castle I started to make my way to Alec's room. I knock slightly on his door knowing completely it was enough to hear it. Soon he open the door.

"Hey." I said with slight nervous.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I want to talk to you." I told him.

"Is it about why you didn't write too me or was it that I can't hold your hand?"

I looked at the ceiling kinda embarrassed. "Well...er...okay maybe more than that but I have good reasons."

He sighs with a huff. "Very well, come in." he stand aside to let me in when I did came in he closes the door slowly while I looked at his room. Man I'll tell ya it has changed since I last saw it, everything was moved to different spots and new colors and a BRAND NEW BED! Geez, why does he even need a bed for, after he is a vampire right, they don't need to sleep-er well expect the ones in the movies I watch but guess that doesn't count really. Especially with sparkly vampires, not the ones that burst into flames when the sunlight hits them! Other then that I'm okay.

I sat down on the bed feeling how comfortable it was on my butt. Alec then turns to me with a curious look in his eyes while he walks over to me and sat. I grab his icy cold hand intwining our hands together as I stared into his beautiful crimson eyes that I missed so much.

"Listen I'm sorry if I hurt you and I want you to know that I missed you so much, but that's no excuse for not writing to you."

He brushes a few strands of my hair behind my ear.

He inhales. "I know." he mutters.

I stared at him for a minute before speaking again. "...And-and..." it was so hard speak to him now because all of a sudden I felt this wave of emotions going through my body and this made me feel kinda weird.

"And?" he asked impatiently.

"And... ah what the hack screw this, I want you Alec!" I shouted before leaping to him as I kissed him passionately. I rap my arms around his neck while I swung myself on top of him attacking his lips feeling so much sexual needs towards him. He lay on his back on the bed when he finally gave, I rubbed my hands slowly on his chest making him doing a very weird sounding growl/purr. I know weird right?

I moan when he held my waist tightly when I pinned him down as I try to rub my body on his hard but he stops me. He broke the kiss looking at me seriously.

"Elizabeth... don't... we can't..." he breathed trying his best to hold his 'needs'.

"Please Alec don't tell me that." I muttered kissing him all over his visage trying to get him going again, but he just pushes me a bit so I could stop.

"Not today... please understand, I want to but I can't hurt you."

My lip suddenly tremble. "Is that the whole part about sex?" I asked.

"Umm, I like to put the word sex with making love." he told me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Fine. Is that the whole part about 'making love'?" I repeated.

He nods. "Yes, but making love with a vampire... well it's more painful with a human." he said.

I raised an eye brow with annoy written on my face. "How would you know?" I muttered with a sour tone.

He squeezed his lips together before answering. "I thought it would be obvious to you darling, vampires have super strength don't you remember?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Of coarse I do."

"Well that's why we need to wait." he stated.

"But Alec I want you now!" I complained.

He just sighed. "I know you do but I can't risk it."

Man what a liar! It's not like he can get me pregnant or anything, right? Right! And I'm not a vampire so I can't get pregnant by him so I'm basely safe. And after all what's more proof with Renesmee, her parents had her and they both vampires so is that enough proof? Yeah I thought so!

"Just try!" I said when I kissed him. "Try your best not to hurt me. I trust you."

He looked at me gently before kissing me. I kissed back when I pinned him in the bed with his shoulders as we attacked each others lips. My feet slips my shoes off as I could crawl on him more, I rap my arms around his neck after I took my long sleeve shirt off leaving me with a tank top on. Both legs on both of his sides then he holds my waist again but this time more lightly so I could rub my hips on his waist. He took his fancy jacket off but sadly he end up tearing it in shred leaving him in a dark navy blue turtleneck. I stop kissing his lips and trail down to his neck but as you can see his turtleneck was in the way so I try to take it off of him.

"Let me help it, the last thing you need is lose more clothes." I whispered in his ear.

He let's me take off his sweater now leaving his chest bare. All of a sudden he pins me down on the bed and I stared into his eyes seeing so much lust in them. He kisses me hard causing me to moan lowly. He smirks before his hands trail down to my chest I moan more at his touch trying to encourage him to touch me even more. He then stops kissing my lips and starts kissing my neck, he kisses, licks, suck it gently trying so hard not to bite me. I gripped my hands onto his cold shoulders.

I then made a scream/groaning sound as my body was feeling waves of pleasure making me want to move my body. He starts brushing his lips down to my chest. I bit my lower lip not to groan or scream his name. How much I wanted too I try to stay strong with myself.

I throw my head back as he rip my tank top in half. Great just what I need... and that was my favorite tank top. UGH! I guess having sex comes with a price.

When Alec was now about to take my jean off I then stopped him.

"No you first then me." I ordered him.

He huffs. But he listened anyway taking off his dressy pants then throw them across the room. Soon he takes my jeans off leaving me in my bra and underwear. I pushed him to round over causing me to climb on him, I kissed him passionately while I rubbed my hips on his making me want to do more. I moan softly making them turn into hot huffs. Rubbing my warm hand on his ice cold chest, this made me shiver but I got over it soon after. The more I moved the more I wanted him more and more every second. I want us to do more with each other as he came on me and I came on to him, however we weren't satisfied with our sexuel needs with each other yet. It felt we could go all night if that was the case.

"Elizabeth," he calls as I trail down to his chest then his torso. "Elizabeth... let's stop please...I can't go any further without hurting you."

I stop kissing his torso making my way up to him also making sure I brushed my body slowly and hot on his.

"What?" I said kissing him.

He moans lightly. "We need to stop."

"Why?" I asked.

"Someone is coming and I don't think _he_ would not be happy if he sees us like this." he explained in a whisper.

"Well I don't care if they see." I assured him.

"Believe me you will because it's Steven." he admitted

**SO ELIZABETH THINKS VAMPIRES CAN HAVE BABIES HA HA, WRONG! WELL I JUST HOPE SHE FIGURES IT OUT THE EASY WAY INSTEAD OF THE HARD WAY!**

**OH YEAH AND WARNING SHE GETS REALLY HORNY WHEN SHE SEES ALEC SO WARNING. AND I HOPE I WILL MAKE A FULL ONE BECAUSE PEOPLE TELL ME "DON'T MAKE A LEMON IT RUINS THE STORY!" SO YEAH. **

**WELL I'LL BE GOING NOW AND PLEASE REVIEW THANKS YOUR AWESOME PEOPLE! THAT'S THE TRUTH!**


	10. The Note

I stared at him hard seeing if he was lying to me, but after seeing through his eyes he wasn't. So he puts me under the covers in his bed so my body was cover by something.

"I have to go. You can sleep here when until Steven goes hunting." he said.

I nod.

When he was about to go to his closet to change I then caught him by the arm. He looks at me with calm eyes.

"What is it love?" he asked.

I breath in a sigh. "Promise me we'll actually have sex without anyone or thing stopping us."

He brushes a few strands of hair away from my face. "I promise." he then kissed me before changing.

I lay on my side looking at the door, waiting for someone to come in. Soon Alec was at the door in a new change of clothes.

"By the way, Jane, Chelsea, Sulpicia, and Heidi want to take you shopping, is that all right?" he looks at me, seeing me with an anger face because he said Heidi's name. "Is that okay."

I wriggled my nose. "Sure." I answered.

"Fine." he then left so he could approached Steven before he came in here. So here I am half naked in bed and still Steven acts more like my father than my brother, don't you agree?

Staring at the ceiling I started to think about Alf. What is he doing right now? Was he asleep? Was he thinking of me? Or was he at Spain with that girl who he imprinted on? Then I started to think of this girl. Who was she? Is she beautiful? Is she nice? Is she loyalt to him? Was he in love with her? Yes. Maybe? I don't know. But I hope I could meet her someday.

At a while of thinking of Alex then remember something! The note! I totally forgot the note that we passed to each other since I came back and it was the only thing we could talk. Sadly. I got out of bed and redressed myself so I could go to my room. When I did I carefully locked the door behind me and walk over to my night stand as I looked underneath the drawer I then saw the note tape down, I grabbed it and open it quickly reading through every sentence that me and Alex wrote.

_I hope you know that your being stupid?_

_No. I'm not stupid. Your the one who's giving up your life to be a dumb ass bloodsucker and you call me stupid!_

_I might be stupid but I am no coward like you are._

_I'm not a coward and you know that!_

_Really? Huh, well if you are not a coward why don't you actually talk to me, face-to-face?_

_You know I can't._

_But I miss you._

_Yeah I miss you too._

_So came here and stay?_

_We both know we can't be friends anymore._

_Why?_

_I can't protect you anymore, it's not worth it._

_I didn't ask you to protect me, I just want my old friend back._

_Me too._

While finding a pen I didn't know what to say unless changing the subject but other than that I don't know. When I finally thought of something out of nowhere Beth was in my room watching tv.

"So you writing to him again?" she asked when she was flipping through channels.

"Yes." I answered.

"I'll deliver it in a few hours." she promised.

"Thanks B."

She shrugged. "No problem."

I walked over to my bed feeling sleepy all a sudden.

"You should get some sleep, after you've had an _exciting night _." she giggled.

I rolled my eyes, then went to bed.

~X~

The next morning When I arrived with my both of my aunts, mom, and Jacob in the Volturi's castle I was very excited to see Liz again. How long has it been eleven? Twelve months? I don't know, but at least I get to finally see her again.

Me and Jake went to Lizzie's room to find her still asleep.

"Ah! She sleeping." I whispered.

"Maybe we shouldn't wake her yet." Jake suggested, but him knowing me that wasn't a choice.

I shook my head. "No way, I'm not going to wait for sleeping beauty to wake up."

He suddenly grinned as I could see he came up with an evil plan. "Okay Nessie, soooo you think we should wake up Lizzie the _old_ fashion way."

I smirked. "Hack yeah I do."

"Okay good, then follow my lead."

I chuckled.

We tiptoed to Lizzie's bed quietly not making a single sound. She then sucked in some air thinking if she was waking up but she wasn't so that was a relief. When we were a good ten inches away from her face we nodded at each other.

"LIZZIE!" we both shouted.

She then screams and funny she rolled off of the bed hitting the hard floor. Just the look on her face was priceless, and that made us laugh hysterical.

"Does that earn exact points?" Jake laughed.

"WHAT THE HACK YOU GUYS!" she screamed.

"Maybe, if she doesn't kill us first." I whispered to him.

She growled annoy. "Seriously you guys not cool!"

Jake laughed. "Sorry about that _Mini Bella_ just couldn't resisted."

She glares at him when she suddenly throwing a lamb at him. "Oh shut up Jakey-boy!"

He missed it and just laughed at her before he left me and Lizzie alone.

"Sorry Lizzie, but you heard Jacob it's so hard to resisted." I chuckled.

She just rolls her eyes. "Whatever." she walked into her closet trying to find a outfit. "So what you doing here?" she asked while she throw her night clothes on the floor when she changed.

"_We're_ here to surprise. So anyway SURPRISE!" I cheered.

She laughs. "Your too funny." she said sarcastically.

"You know it!" I exclaimed.

We both laughed together while she was getting ready for our girl's night out-er-well sorta since Jake is coming.

**1) I LOVE JACOB AND RENESMEE THERE MY FAVORITE CHARATERS IN TWILIGHT AND I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOL IF THEY SHOWED UP IN THIS CHAPTER^^**

**2) SO FOR NOW ON FOR THE REST OF THE STORY I'LL BE MAKING LIMES FOR ELIZABETH AND ALEC. BUT IT MAKES ME SAD BECAUSE ALEX AND STEVEN HAS NO ONE TO LOVE I KNOW I AM SOOOOOOO MEAN!**

**3) OKAY DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	11. Amos

~X~

It was a windly cold dark night in Volterra as Elizabeth was fast asleep in her bed. When suddenly in the trees men hooded with cloaks watch her while she slept.

"She seems to be getting stronger." said an very elderly man standing by another man with a stylish goatee which was starting to gray a bit.

The man nods. "No surprise there." he admired as he let out a sigh.

"Do you think Steven knows?" the elderly man asked in a hask voice.

"Probably not, for now that is."

The old man nods in agreement. "Yes, he is a very smart boy and I know he will figure it out soon."

The man sighs again.

"What's matter old man? Age finally catching you to?" teased a younger man (teenager) who was grinning at him.

"Age does not matter to me." the man assured him.

"Ha! That's laugh, so your saying that the fact your getting old it doesn't bother you?"

He didn't respond, he just focused on watching Elizabeth's sleeping face.

"Oh I get it, it's the girl isn't it?"

He sighs again.

The elderly man rested an hand on his shoulder.

"Of coarse it is... because she's my daughter."

Then a gust of wind blew to them and suddenly they disappeared in the shadows.

**YEAH I KNOW IT REALLY SHORT BUT IT WAS ALL I CAME UP WITH! BUT I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS CHAPTER WITHOUT GUMMIEBEAR95! THANKS GUMMIEBEAR95 FOR HELPING ME OUT!**

**SO OKAY I'LL BE GOING NOW AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW , KNOWING ME I'LL LIKE DIE IF YOU DON'T X_X**


	12. Finally Returns

The next day Aro said they were having a hunt trip tonight so I would basely be away from Alec which kinda sucks. But hey he needs to feed eventually.

So here I was standing with Alec kissing him.

"Be safe." I muttered then kissed him.

"I will, it's you who needs to be safe." he breathed then kissed me.

"I know, but you be careful don't run into any trouble. You need to feed how much I hate it but you need to stay strong."

I kissed him again before we heard Spike says. "Hey that's enough you guys. I think you two had enough sucking faces for now."

I rolled my eyes at him.

Alec cleared his throat. "He's right in a stupidity way, however we need to left now." he kisses me. "I'll be back in two hours."

I sigh lightly. "That's still too long." I comment.

"I know, but it won't be after a while." he told me.

I sigh loudly. "All right."

Alec then kissed me on the cheek before heading out the door with Afton and Felix.

"Don't worry he'll be back before you know it." Jane assured me.

"Your not going?" I questioned.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not."

"J you'll be missing out a lot and we both know you hate being left out on the action." I remined her.

But she just chuckled. "Well the reason is why I'm not going is because I already had my fill this morning, Sissy."

I swear I just made an unpleasant look at her.

But she just chuckled at me. "Come on, let's just relax."

Relax? Did I just hear her say relax? Man it must be a full moon tonight because she's really acting happy today. Like Beth believe it or not.

So basely now it was us girl...well almost because Steven and Spike were there too and by _us_I mean just me, Rue, Beth, and Jane no body else, so yeah. All of us hanged around in the kitchen, but later on Beth suggested that they should give me a make over and I'll tell you I wouldn't be in the same room with them if the phone hadn't ringed. And it was a close call because Rue was going to ask if she would dye my hair, I'll be no way! She's not getting near my hair with out a styling license in her hand.

I answered the phone. "Hello."

"Elizabeth!" I heard Alf shouted.

"Alex what is it?" I asked getting worried, he sounded if he was in serious danger.

"Never mind that! Where are you?" he asked very fast.

I gulped. "I'm at the castle where else could I be?" I joked trying to lighten his mood.

"Elizabeth listen to me! Don't go outside, don't go near any doors or windows. Just stay clear out of sight."

"W-why?" my mouth was suddenly dry so I couldn't speak.

"I have to go, see ya!" he said before hanging up on me.

"Alexander!" I shouted, but he was long gone now.

I put up the phone and stared at the wall rethinking his words what did he mean? Was something happening? Was something out there... or was it...NO it couldn't-could it?

"What's wrong Lizzie?" Beth asked.

But I just ignored her and ran to the living room where Steven and Spike were. I told them everything that happen in the phone call.

"What do you think is happening?" Spike asked Steven.

Just then there was thunder and soon it began to poor.

"Huh?" was all he said. "I don't know."

"Whatever it might be it definitely got Alexander worried."

"Yes, but could it be?" he paused before answering. "Could it be-" suddenly he was cut off when somebody crashed through the window and grabbed Steven along through the other window. Making a clear exit.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Spike asked.

I then grabbed an hidden knife under the sofa as I knew immediately who it was. "Lucian!" I answered. "He's finally found me."

I ran to the window where they both disappeared. But Spike caught me by the arm.

"Don't do it Liz he will kill you!" he shout through the thunder.

"That's my brother out there!" I then jumped out of the window and ran after Steven and Lucian!

**OH CRAP LUCIAN IS FINALLY BACK! OH SNAP, HE'S SOOO GOING TO MURDER HER WHEN HE SEES HER! CRAP!**


	13. Shocking Surprise!

It was kinda stupid for me because while I was hunting down Steven and Lucian it began to rain even harder and I was getting soak and wet here. But I didn't care, I never cared if I was wet even when I was a kid I still didn't care, all I need is to find Steven that's all I cared about.

Suddenly I heard fighting so that basely means that they close, really close. I then forced myself to run fast but that's when I saw Lucian shove Steven against a stone wall. So I took my sisterly instincts in control, I ran up to Lucian from behind and stabbed him furiously in the back with that knife. He noticed me immediately, throwing Steven high in the air taking me instead. He held me by the neck (like every emery I come cross with they always try to choke me, don't you agree?)

"Well, well, well, isn't this a surprise. I didn't except you to walk up to me like this." he snickers.

He let's go of my neck and tugged my face making me to look at him. However when I did I saw something, something that changed that moment, something that change my instincts to kill into pitty. It was that Lucian looked as if he was melting. It was weird because I've never seen him like this.

"Lucian, what happen to you?" I asked slowly.

"What happen to me? WHAT HAPPEN TO ME! YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO SHOULD DEAL WITH THIS!" his grip on my face was tightening which was starting to hurt. "I've ran, hunted, killed to find you! As I do what do I get, a stupid idiot girl question."

His grip got even tighter. I try to make his grip loosen instead he stares at me for the funny of it.

"Do you know what I'm here for?" he asked completely changing his mood.

"Kill...me." I answered.

He sighs. "Yes and no, One, I want to kill you but I can't, two,I can't kill you because your blood carries a spacial healing strength in it so if I kill you then I'll be killing myself as well." he whispered in my ear making me shiver at the feeling of his cold breath.

"So your saying that my blood will heal you?" I muttered.

"Yes."

"Why could you just go to Mannacor!" I shouted not meaning too.

He slam me into the wall hard-very hard so I would shut up.

"Don't you see, who could trust them? Oh no not me or you, but we still ran like animals from them, Living and hiding in fear everyday of our lives."

He did make a good point we _all_have been living in fear since we escape Mannacor's Quill games. But it never current I was still in dangered although I'm well protected by the Volturi and Steven. Now listening to his words makes me think twice.

"No that's not me!" he spitted.

"So when you drink my blood you will get healed?"

"You got it sweetheart." he whispered in my ear while grabbing the knife from my hand. "I'll make this quick and easy."

He then sliced my arm furiously before suddenly he was blow away. I looked at Lucian and saw he was fighting a Wolf! It wasn't Alf or anybody I've seen before- no this one was unknown. It was unfamiliar but at the same time I felt safe away from Lucian.

I watched the reddish wolf fight off Lucian until Alf came in. I guess Alex took the mystery werewolf's place until they were long gone.

The wind picked up making my teeth chatter. He looked at me with curious eyes, the kind of eyes that a puppy would have.

I back away from him now, still knowing that he could still be dangerous. I then fell on the wet ground feeling a throbbing pain in the back of my head, I put a hand to feel anything wrong but as I pull it back I then saw my blood cover my palm. Apparently when Lucian slammed me into the wall he must have did this to me.

While I was distracted he then turn to his human form.

"Are you all right?" he asked in a shout because thunder rumbled.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I responded.

"Let me check." he told me.

The guy exam my arm and head, but the weird part was he knew my name. Sure Alex must have talked to him or something but that was when he said he has known me for a very long time. Creepy and stupid at the same time I thought he was one of Steven's pals, but unfortunately I was way off.

He pulled me to my feet, man his body was so warm against my really cold skin. "Now be careful when you go outside, _alone_."

I just nodded my head quick but instead it just throb badly.

"Okay." he nodded. "I'm going now, Kay?"

I nodded slightly.

He then turned and walked a good distance from me so he could phase again (by the way I know I shouldn't mention this but he was naked the whole time, so just putting that out there)

"Wait!" I called before he can take his wolf form. "Who are you?"

I know I shouldn't ask right now but eventually I know I will find out one way or another.

He sighs. "If I told you, you'll probably not like it." he warned me.

"Believe me I've deal with more shocking stuff than this." I informed him. And it was true, don't you agree?

"Well to be honest..." he paused making a dramatic moment. "I'm your younger brother."

I stared at him in disbelief when he phased and ran after Alex.

He was my brother? I have another brother? How is that possible?

**WHOA LIZZIE HAS TWO BROTHERS NOW! WOW! I THINK THAT'S SO COOL BECAUSE DEAN (THAT'S HIS NAME BY THE WAY) IS A WEREWOLF AND STEVEN IS A VAMPIRE AND ELIZABETH IS A HUNTER! WOW ALL DIFFERENT RACES THAT'S A SHOCKER! BUT I SORTA HAD A IDEA THAT ELIZABETH SHOULD HAVE MORE THAN ONE SIBLING WHICH I THOUGHT WAS AWESOME SO DEAN IS FINALLY A CHARACTER AND I'M SO HAPPY I'VE GOT THIS FAR!**

**OKAY SO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T I'LL DIE **


	14. Scars

"Sissy!" Jane exclaimed.

I just stand there looking like an idiot.

Jane grabbed a hold of me while I still stare at where my little brother had disappeared to.

"Elizabeth!" Jane shouted.

And this time I looked at her. She looked as if she had rip some body's head off.

"Are you okay?" she asked through her teeth as the rain began to soak her.

"Yeah."

"Good." she said through her teeth again. And this made me wonder why she was acting like this but soon I remember I was still bleeding.

"Gosh! We need to get inside." I told her.

"Let's." she agreed.

When we were inside Beth then ran up to me with a blank in her hands.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she lay the warm blank on my shoulders.

"Sorry B." I whispered.

"Well you should. Come let me fix you up."

She took me in the relaxing room so she could fix me up, while she did I looked at Jane. She had her eyes shut tight trying to focus on something else.

"Jane, I'm so sorry..." I apologized.

"Don't." she snapped calmly. "Don't apologize to me, I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Jane but I-" she cut me off.

"No, I made a promise with my brother that I'll protect you from harm..." she sigh lightly. "I guess I have broken that."

I watched her carefully, seeing if she had anything else to say.

Soon Beth cheered. "All right Lizzie your all fixed up!" she smiled.

I weakly smiled. "Thanks."

She giggled. "Okay I'll be right back in a few minutes so don't run off!" she skipped her way out of the door leaving me and Jane alone and quite.

She stared at the ground motionless thinking of whatever she could be thinking right now. My fingers tapped on my lap impatiently wanting to say something.

"Jane I-" and again she cut me off.

"Please don't, I can't handle the fact I was so...so useless tonight. And... I am sorry."

Wow... did she just say _sorry_. Man this is one hack of a night. But I wasn't going to apologize this time, I was going to show her something, something that would probably make her speechless.

"I wasn't going to apologize," I said.

She looks at me while I walked up to her sitting right next to where she was.

She raised an eye brow.

I cling on to one of my cuff bracelets. "I've never showed anyone this." I mutter.

"Show what?"

I unhooked my bracelets revealing all of my white gross bite marks on both of my wrists.

Jane blinked twice as she saw this. "H-how is this possible?" she tilted her head in confusion.

I sighed getting up as I walked over to a window watching the rain poor in silence.

"There is this evil organization called Mannacor..." I hesitated. "But first you must understand why Lucian wants to kill me so bad, there is a very good reason behind it..." I closed my eyes while I remember that terrible day.

"Yes?" Jane said.

I reopened my eyes. "There's this vile... it's suppose to make us strong and fearless, but there are side effects to it..." I gulped lightly. "Over two hundred people, Lucian and I were the only ones to survived the injection and games."

"What games?" Jane questioned.

I stared at my hands trying to focus not to cry. I know I sounded like a whip, but the Quill games were the scariest thing I've ever faced.

"They created these games to test the races of creatures if I can say, so they know who's the strongest and who the weakest."

In the Quill games it is all about fighting and survival, the strongest will win and the weak will die. But the problem is only 'Two' will win. So that's the rules in there but it still haunts me that I didn't safe all the kids in there... especially Angel. She didn't deserve to die, she never did. But she was so young and careless sometimes, however I still feel guilty for let's her die...

"And so they inject some hunters to see what side effects they have: like having a high temperature, terrible pain, or just death. But with me it was almost all, I barely made it and so did Lucain I guess but it still scares me that they still out there."

"Then?" she demanded.

I sighed heavy. "Then they gather all the survivors and take us to this arena, so we're basely forced to fight each other but we weren't the only ones in there. They apparently put werewolves, vampires, and newborn vampires in there with us."

I walked back and sat next to her again.

"Is that how you got all of those bite marks?" she asked.

"Yes and no, most of these are just battle scars and some are from a friend." I shook my most scared wrist at her.

"Friend?"

I nodded. "Yes, I had a ally during the games. So if I got bitten he would suck the venom out basely _he_ is a half breed to be honest." I explained.

She looked at me strangely. I guess it was because I am friends with another half breed like Renesmee, but little does Jane know that _Logan_is half human-half vampire-and half werewolf! Crazy I know. But that was the part I would never reveal for Logan's safety

"So that is why you and I cannot tell Steven or Alec." I informed her.

"Why?" she questioned.

"I'm not ready to explain this to them yet, so that is why you can't tell anybody. Please Jane don't tell anyone about this." I pointed to one of my wrists.

She was still thinking rather she should say yes or no.

"Jane!" I called.

She looks at me.

"You can't tell anyone." I demanded.

She sighs. "All right then."

I felt my whole body flooded with relief.

"But what about Alexander?" she asked.

I didn't really thought about him, but knowing him, he will eventually find out one way or another.

Suddenly we heard someone enter the room, panting and wet. And it was Alex.

I looked at him in shook. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

His breathing then calmed down a bit. "I just had to see you were safe..." he breathed.

I stared at him for a moment before Jane stood up.

"You think I'm going to hurt her?" she hissed in anger while she gave him her famous glare.

"What do you except me to think, you blood sucking bit-"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Cool it you guys, let's not fight." I ordered them as I got between them.

"I'm not afraid to fight this bitch." he glared at her while she growled.

"Alex don't! Jane don't you dare!" I warned them.

"I'm not afraid to fight you either." she admitted.

"Guys don't!" I warned louder.

"Is that a promise?" Alex said.

"Absolutely." she answered.

Man how did this happen first it was all sweet and calm and then it's all about threats. I hope you have noticed that but it happens way too much when it comes to Alex being in a fight.

"Guys!" I exclaimed warned. But they did not hear me, they were so focus on trying to get a fight started that they forgot I was they.

And then I scream on the top of my lungs.

**SO THAT IS THE STORY WHY SHE HAS THOSE MARKS ON HER WRISTS! **

**OKAY AFTER YOU READ THIS THERE'S A QUESTION IN MY POVFILE THE QUESTION OF THE MONTH!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	15. Last Night

When I screamed on the top of my lunges both Jane and Alex covered they ears to block my scream. Hate to brag, but I have a gift of screaming way too loud. So it comes in handy when needed.

As I stop screaming Steven and Alec bursted through the doors dripping wet and alert.

"What happen?" Steven asked loudly. "We heard you scream!"

"Ummm... about that..." I said looking at Alex and Jane.

Alex seemed calm and so did Jane. So I had no explanation besides looking like an idiot.

"Never mind." I huffed.

Jane then walked up to Alec and whispered something to him and he nods. They kissed each other on both cheeks soon she left, and Alex he heisted for a second but he soon left as well joining his pack or something.

Steven then walks over to me. "It seems whatever had happen between Jane and Alexander, you seem to stop it."

"Barely." I answered.

He smiled and went to the sofas grabbing a towel and then a another, throwing it to Alec. He caught it really fast making me feel dizzy. Beth came with fresh dry clothes in her hands.

"Okay I have brought you some dry clothes for you Alec and for you lord Steven."

She handed them their clothes and before you know it Steven started undressing himself.

"OH MY GOSH! STEVEN! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" I shouted throwing an object at him.

"What?" he turns around.

"STEVEN! DON"T!" I shouted.

"What? You've seen a naked man before." he pointed out.

I covered my eyes. "But not you!"

I heard feet step walking my way. "I'll change in my room." Alec told Steven.

"Okay, no funny business." Steven warned him.

"Come on." he whispered in my ear as he pulled my along with him.

While we were in his room, I sat on his bed rubbing my left eye.

"Gosh, my eye burns." I muttered. But suddenly Alec was in front of me, he was now in a new change of clothes.

"May I look?" he asked.

I nodded.

He looks at it carefully but instead he took this chance to kiss me. Man I won't understand how everyone here keeps their thirst under controlled when their around me!

He lightly pushes me on the bed taking every inch of me that night.

The next morning I woke up with a sigh of relief when I saw him in bed with me.

"How did you sleep, dear?" he asked as I lay my head on his bare cold chest.

"Fine." I replied.

"It doesn't sound like it." he protest.

"I'm still a little tired from last night."

He brushes his hand through my hair. "Yes, you've been through a lot last night." he agreed.

_Ha! More than you think! _I thought.

He still brushes my hair gentle when it starts to make me feel sleepy.

I sat up holding the sheet close to my body. "I'll sleep in my room for the rest of the morning." I told him.

I got out of bed putting back my clothes on again.

"You want me to come along?" he asked.

"No, no. Don't I'm fine really." I assured him.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm all right." I assured him.

"Your not hurting, are you?" he asked again.

"No." I lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Alec I'm fine!" I said with a huff.

"Are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just trusted me, okay." I ordered him.

He sighs. "Very well."

I smiled and left his room soon went in mine. But as I closed the door I fell to the floor. My body ached everywhere, and I do mean everywhere! When I fell on my bed backwards I had to cover my mouth from screaming how much it hurt.

~X~

I sat in the relaxing room with Rue, while I read the newspaper from other countries. When Alec came in with a look of worry on his face.

"Alec what is it?" I asked but I knew I would regret it soon.

"I would like to speak to you alone." he requested.

I put the newspaper that I was reading down on the coffee table. I gave Rue a gentle nodded knowing she had to leave. When she was gone I then asked.

"What is it?"

"Will Lucian be back?" he asked.

I just sighed. "Perhaps." I answered.

"Then what does he want?" he hissed.

"Probably Elizabeth." I guessed.

He then locked his teeth as he let out an dangerous growl.

"Peace Alec it was just a simple guess, but I could be wrong." I assured him, but he seemed uneasy this morning.

"And what about Alexander?"

I raised an eye brow. "What about him?" I asked.

"Is he staying here _again?_" he said in a very disgusted tone.

I nodded. "Yes, he is... tell me Alec your not jealous of Alexander, are you?" I asked.

He just snickered. "Me? Jealous? Of that ugly flea feasted mutt? Please Steven do not make jokes like that!"

"If not that, then what?" I said.

But his expressions drops suddenly and soon mine does as well.

"No! You couldn't have? Alec please tell me you didn't!" I shouted in rage.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	16. A Question

Last few days were terrible! I mean my body has been aching and I've been suddenly hungry! I mean really hungry, and also I've been getting very weak if I don't eat every hour than I can't lift a book. Seriously I'm not kidding! So here I was eating again in the kitchen with Alf.

"You know, for a skinny girl you sure love to eat." he commented.

I just rolled my eyes. "You love to eat too-everyone does in my mind." I pointed out.

He sighs impatiently.

I just went back on eating when Rue came in.

I raised an eye brow. "What's up with you?" I asked.

"Lizzie don't take this the wrong way but you need to get out." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She huffed. "Seriously, you've been sitting around and pigging out since Lucian attacked."

"Maybe I've be starving lately." I responded harshly.

She just sighed.

Alex watches me carefully. "What's up with you, you seem very moody lately." he muttered.

"I'm not moody!" I snapped not meaning too.

"See there you go again." he said.

I just groan annoy.

"Jeez, would you just stop bugging me!" I snapped again.

Alex did made a very good point, I didn't know why I was being so sensitive lately. Maybe because I've been stuck here most of the time? Probably?

I went in Alec's room to find him laying on his bed while he stares at the ceiling. I crawled in bed with him as he noticed me there he held me close to him.

"Steven says Lily has been wandering when you'll come visit them."

"Humm." I responded when I had my eyes closed.

"And maybe _we_ can surprise them tomorrow?" he said.

"Kay." I answered.

"Your not even listening are you?" he asked.

"Of coarse I am." I told him.

He sighed. "Are you feeling well?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes." I lied.

I could feel his stare on me now, but I just ignored it until he kissed me suddenly. He was on top of me as he kissed long and hard.

"Alec." I muttered through the kiss. But he did nothing just held me tight against his body. "Alec." I muttered.

"Hmmm..." was all he said.

He broke the kiss so I could breath again. "Not today, I'm very tired."

He sighs. "Alright..."

I then snuggled in the sheets to keep myself warm, but suddenly my body randomly ached and I felt sick in my stomach. I hope I didn't catch anything from that one night.

When I woke up it was midnight and I was up and alert now. I then noticed no body wasn't in the room so I thought it would be nice to get some fresh air, and I knew the perfect place.

As I got to the gardens I then realized it was chilly out so I rubbing my hands on my arms to keep myself warm but suddenly I felt a cold jacket on my shoulders. I looked up to see Alec right behind me just wearing pants and white T-shirt, it was kinda weird seeing him not wearing anything fancy. Well if I was some random teenage girl who is just meeting him for the first time I say he was a teenager too just like me.

"Elizabeth?"

I flinched at the way he said my name, now he was making me worry. He's been acting so strange lately almost like he was hiding something from me.

He sat beside me on the cold smooth grass taking my hand gently as if I could break by the simplest touch.

"Elizabeth Marie Dondai..." he paused.

I titled my head a bit in confusion. He's never said my full name before especially my last name. That was Steven's part.

"I want to ask you a question?" he asked.

I raised an eye brow.

_Where's this leading too?_ I thought.

"Ummm... I'm not very good at this but-" I cut him off.

"Don't be stupid Alec, your awesome at everything." I assured him, but he still kept nervous tone which was starting to bug me a bit.

"...well I still have something to ask you?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What?" I asked.

All of a sudden he asked the one question that would make any girl say yes, the one question that would make you speakless, the one question that would change a girl's life forever.

"Would you marry me, Elizabeth?" he asked.

My eyes widen at this, leaving me speakless. This was totally unexpected, even for me!

**SO ALEC FINALLY ASKED HER TO MARRY HIM! OMG! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**REVIEW TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! WILL SHE SAY YES OR WILL SHE SAY NO? OMG**


	17. Advice

While I was in the relaxing room sitting beside Steven as I twist around the ring on my finger.

Steven and Spike were watching an action show in English. So here we were having family time- well mostly Spike because he was cheering on the blood and guts the whole entire show, but Steven seems to enjoy himself. Laughing at Spike's stupid behavior, well Spike is Spike to us but it gets annoying sometimes. Seriously he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut unless somebody like Steven or me (by forced that is) tells him to.

When the credits came up Spike then sighed with amusement.

"Man that was awesome! Don't you think?" he asked.

Steven nods. "Yes it is good, however I could tell all that blood and guts so very fake that they didn't get the right color." he smirks.

"Dude you read my mind!" he snickered. "But the actors ain't so bad either."

Steven nods. "Yes, it was very entertaining." he agreed.

Spike grins. "Ya see, you can have fun without being _boring!_"

"Don't push it." he warned him.

"Okay, okay, cool it. Jeez... well I got to take a dump." he announced.

Steven sighs annoy. "Sometimes I wish you talked more proper, instead of sound like an idiot."

"Whatever dude." he grinned before leaving us.

It was quite now when it was just us alone.

I kept twisting the ring around my finger still.

He sighs. "Listen I know you love him and you want to marry him, but just wait a while until your absolutely sure."

"Steven, I haven't even answered his proposal yet." I admitted.

"Well that's good- I mean it's like a great idea- I mean sure you love him- I mean of coarse you do but..." he was now babbling.

"Steven... where are you getting at?" I asked totally unsure where this was leading to.

He sighs. "I'm just say when you and Alec get married... e-eventually you may want to touch each other and soon you'll might want to-" I cut him off.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute! Please don't tell me what your trying to say what I think you trying to say!" I said in a little disturb and gross out. Steven was giving me the sex talk!

"I'm just saying, eventually you'll want to have sex and eventually you'll want-" I cut you off quick.

"Steven! Steven! It's cool, I'm a virgin!" I assured him with a weird thumbs up.

He titled his head with confusion written on his face completely. "What about-"

I just patted him on the back so he could shut up. "Don't worry Stevie eventually one of us keeps our pants on." I said in a fake cheerful voice.

Before I walked out of the room I then heard him muttered.

"Well I think I _appreciate_ Alec, for a little bit now."

I when in my room and saw that Alec was there.

"Hey." I greeted while I closed the door.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah let me get my jacket." I told him.

While I went in my closet I noticed that something was missing, like my favorite long sleeved shirt.

"Alec?" I called.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Has anyone been in my room lately?" I asked.

"No, well expect for me that is, why?"

"I'm missing something." I told him.

"Like what?" Soon he came in.

"Like my long sleeve shirt, you know the light green one."

"Oh, maybe you misplaced it somewhere?" he suggested.

I just looked at him sourly. "I don't misplace my clothes."

He shrugs. "Maybe you did or maybe you didn't, I'm just trying to help, love."

I sighed annoy. "Maybe."

"Are you feeling well?" he asked.

"I'M FREAKIN FINE! GOSH WOULD YOU JUST STOP ASKING THAT!" I screamed suddenly getting angry.

He just looks away from me, before I realized what I did.

"Alec I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it." I apologized while I made him look at me. He just looked very depressed at that moment and this made me feeling depress too.

"I'm sorry." I repeated before I kissed him.

"It's fine, let's just go." he muttered.

When we got to the house I couldn't help feel a little nervous as we got even closer.

Alec wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Be calm everything will be fine." he whispered before knocking on the door.

Dan was the one who answered and man can't tell you how he responded.

"ELIZABETH!" he swoop in to hug me but I just dodge it.

"Hi Dan," I greeted while entering the house.

While he lay on the ground pouting he then muttered. "It's Daddy..."

When I just walked in suddenly I was hugged from behind.

"Big Sis!" Rosy exclaimed.

"Rosy!" I exclaimed too.

"Your finally here!" she giggled.

I nodded. "Yeah."

She smiles at me while I admired how much she's grown. Her dark brown hair was long enough to stop at the top of her back and her eyes were a dark chocolate brown now and I think she's 5'0 when I exam her height. She definitely woman up since I last seen her.

"So what do you think?" she asked while she spit around in her school uniform. Yep back when I was in school we had to wear a uniform like: for girls, blouse, sweater, skirts, jeans. For boys, jeans, dresses pants, button up shirt, tie, and sweater. So basely for me I wasn't good at following the dress code believe it or not but I just wore my everyday clothes when I wanted too. No one bugs me about it but oh well.

"Not bad for a ten year old." I laughed.

She gives me a playful glare. "I'm twelve!" she acrossed her arms on her chest.

I laughed. "Sure."

"Elizabeth?" I heard Lily say.

I turn around to see her in the kitchen.

"Hi mom!" I said giving her a hug.

After a while of talking with everyone Dan then thought him and Alec should go watch the game today. So here we were the girls hanging out and cooking in the kitchen.

When my mother send Rosy to get something.

"Mom?" I said softly afraid that the boys might hear me.

"What is it dear?" she smiled sweetly.

I lean on the counter as I twisted the ring around my finger.

"Mom... Alec asked me to marry him." I admitted looking totally nervous.

"He did? Well that's a shock." she said calmly.

I sighed. "I'm so young, doesn't that bother you?" I asked.

She nods. "Yes, but Elizabeth you've always acted much older than your age, speak and think as an adult. Have you not noticed?" she told me.

Thinking back I did speak and thanked like an adult from the 1800s but that wasn't no excuse.

"I just think it's a bad idea." I whispered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because... lot of marriages fail and end up into a divorce." I bit my lip at the idea.

She sighs. "Elizabeth, sweetheart, I really doubt that you and Alec will end up divorced." she said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"It's just... that the way he looks at you it seems he that he wants you more than anything... the way you move he follows like a pattern... the way you touch each other... the way you hear each others voices, it seems the missing puzzle piece found it's way home." she explained.

"What's that mean?"

"It mean you love each other..." she smiled warmly. "Don't worry too much you'll be just fine."

"How do you know?"

She still kept her smile in place. "I had the exact conversion with my mother after William proposed to me..."

I frowned. "Oh." I muttered.

She nods. "And I'll tell you what my mother had told me. Just think about it and see if he as ever abused you."

"Oh..."

"Has he done things that made you very comfortable?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Good, all you need is time to think about it, okay?" she said.

I nodded. "Kay."

Soon after Rosy came back in.

**OMG! WILL SHE SAY YES OR WILL SHE SAY NO! I DON'T KNOW, IT JUST DEPENDS ON YOUR REVIEWS, KAY... SO REVIEW!**


	18. New Facts

When we came home after we visit Lily, Rosy, and Dan Alec then stopped.

"Wait!" he said.

"What is it?" I asked as he pulled me behind him in protective way.

"What is it Demetri? Who was here earlier?" he asked.

I looked over his shoulder seeing Demetri suddenly appear in front of us.

"I do not know. The scent is very strange and unfamiliar to me." he confessed.

"Alec? What's going on?" I demanded.

He glanced at me. "Someone was in your room very early this morning."

My eyes widen. "Wait somebody was in my room while I was asleep."

"Yes." he answered.

"Have you figure out who it is?" I asked.

Demetri shook his head. "No, but I do know it's a male." he said pulling some piece of fabric. He gives it to Alec so he would recognize the scent. When he handed it to me I sniffed it too and I don't need to be a vampire or a werewolf to recognize the cigarette smoke and the strong odor of cologne that stains it.

"Where's Rue?" I asked quickly.

"Why?" he raised an eye brow.

"Because I think I know who it is." I said as I walked passed him and follow Demetri.

Rue was in the relaxing along with 'everyone' else.

"Rue do you recognize this?" I asked as I handed her the fabric.

"No?" she muttered unsure what I was saying.

"Sniff it and tell me what you think?"

She sniffs it and she immediately made a sour face as she inhales the horrible odor. "What is that!" she exclaims handing it back while she rubs her nose with her arm.

"Does it smell familiar?" I asked.

"Kind of... why?"

"I think its Mannacor." I answered

She frozed as I said it. "M-Mannacor?"

I nod.

"Stop just there!" Caius snapped. "What or who is this Mannacor?"

"Peace brother, I assure you we shall know this Mannacor very soon... now tell us what is this Mannacor?" Aro asked sweetly.

"It's a evil organization that I work with." somebody announced.

We all turn and saw Connor standing in the doorway.

"Connor!" Rue shouted.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to warn you, but I'm afraid that I'm a little late." he worried.

"N-no! No your just in time." I admired.

"Good, now come I shall explain everything?" Connor raised an eye brow.

"You may." Aro agreed.

He nods and made us follow him out of the relaxing room.

Aro, Caius, Marcus, Steven, Spike, Me and Rue followed him to the throne room. As the doors closed Spike then asked.

"Now tell me what's this all about?"

"Joshua has changed his mind and his after you-both of you in fact." he told me and Rue.

We glanced at each other.

"I didn't see him," Rue interrupted. "If he changed his mind I would have seen it."

She did make a good point, she would've seen him if he changed his mind. But something strange was up with that.

Connor nods. "Yes, you would have seen that but he has not decide on what to do yet."

That did make sense because Rue's visions are base on decision. But this makes me worry for her.

"So I'm basely blind for now?" she asked as if she was disappointed with herself.

He nods. "It appears."

She looks down in shame.

"There has to be something in the mix," I protested. "Joshua must have some...some...some shadower or shield!"

"You do make a point." he agreed. "But I dough there are shadowers or shield in the mix of it."

"But what could this mean?" Aro asked.

Connor shook his head. "I don't know, but I do know this..." he then looks at me in the eye. "Do you remember the day you got the intjection?"

I nodded. "Yes." I answered quick. "How could I forget."

He nods. "Yes, but as I know that you are in prefect heath and that means Lucian is in grave dangerous..."

"How So." Steven finally spoke up.

"Well in that vile there were certain things in there as we now understand there are late side of effects."

At that moment I could feel my blood running cold.

"However those side of effects are much worst than the real ones."

I started to feel sick in my stomach... like I was going to puke.

"And I'm afraid that if we don't find Lucian soon... he'll might die."

All of a sudden the room started to spin as the voices I heard began to fade in the background when I felt something was coming up. Like, like, like I was going to vomit.

I immediately ran out of there and ran into the nearest bathroom. When I got to one I then grabbed a trashcan and puked my brains out but that was my least problems I then realized I had a nosebleed and the blood was _black._

**HOLY CRAP SHE PUKED AND GOT A NOSEBLEED NOT GOOD! JEEZ HAVING A NOSEBLEED IN A WHOLE HOUSE OF VAMPIRES ARE NOT GOOD! SHE'S BEEN VERY SICK, MOODY, WEAK, AND HAVING NOSEBLEEDS NOT LOOKING SO GOOD FOR HER! **

**SO REVIEW TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! AND I'LL WILL REAVEL WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER! SO REVIEW!**


	19. Thoughts

~X~

As Connor explained more about this 'vile', Elizabeth then ran out of the room fast.

"Elizabeth!" I called going after her.

She ran as fast as she could but she went in a bathroom and began to vomit.

"Are you all right?" I asked, but I stopped myself before I noticed that she had a nosebleed. And the blood was pure black.

She wipes the blood away on her hands and realized I was there also.

"S-Steven I'm so sorry, please don't tell anyone." she begged.

I stared at her watching the black blood drip down on her lip.

"Steven?"

I sighed grabbing a washcloth wiping the blood away. But as I cleaned her I then scooped the blood that was still on her lips and tasted the blood.

I licked my lips getting every taste. But it was strange, it tasted as if it was a candy like sour not the usual taste. However this made me wander, what if she had the side of effects too like Lucian!

Putting the washcloth away I then picked up her in my arms, caring her out to my room, but she seems not to mind because soon after she fell asleep. I gently put her in my bed as I tucked her in.

"Is she all right?" Alec said as he came in.

"Yes, she's fine..." I bit my lip after saying that. Hoping she _is _fine.

He sighs breaking the silence between us. "I'm sorry Steven I know I should have..."

"No I don't think she's pregnant." I corrected.

He immediately looks at me in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

I sighed turning so I could sit beside her as she slept.

"It appears she might have the side of effects."

He froozed, not making a single movement or sound.

I turned back to her gently rubbing her cheek. As I did I noticed that her was burning up. I felt her forehead understanding it was flaming hot now.

"She's hot!" I said taking my jacket and shirt off leaving my chest bare.

"WHAT!" Alec growled, completely taking my sentence the opposite direction.

I held Elizabeth to my ice cold chest trying to cool her down. "Oh calm down little boy, it's not like that at all..."

He growls. "Watch it Steven or I'll rip you in shreds!" he threaten.

"Ha that's a laugh Alec, I could beat you without my ears, nose and eyes!" I laughed.

He growls.

"You won't be so high and mighty when that happens." he warned.

I laughed. "We shall see."

Suddenly Rue stormed in with a mad expression.

"Hey. Two words, ARGUE QUIETLY! She can hear you, you do know that?" she said.

"How do you know that?" Spike asked.

She rolls her eyes. "I can see the future, DUH!"

"Don't get sassy with me love."

Elizabeth's forehead got even hotter while Spike and Rue augured.

"Would somebody please get a cold wet washcloth?" I asked through my teeth as I got really irritated by the two.

They looked in my direction and nodded obeying my obey. As they left I was then alone with Alec.

"Does she have it?" he asked.

I sighed brushing a few stands of hair out of Elizabeth's face.

"It seems like it," I answered quickly. But I didn't not look at him as I already know what his expression will be like.

I didn't like Alec that much I could never find a way to befriend him at any possible way, but I guess its one of those things that you try to fix but ends up breaking more. Well that was our bond towards each other-the only time we agree on something like protecting our loved ones and somewhat it just surprises me that we could actually agree like that. But I suppose threatening and hating each other will be the only thing we'll have as friendship. I knew that it makes Elizabeth very unhappy if one of us are ready to kill each other however I did kept my calm better than Alec nor Alexander. But sometimes my anger just slips a little at times. Like when Alec tried to have sex with Elizabeth, that really made me mad. Which at that point I was ready to kill Alec myself to end the irritation. But I did remind myself that it will make her very unhappy, so if I like took her happiness away then I'll be very unhappy as well. Because all I ever wanted is to see her smiling face everyday of her life.

Soon Spike and Rue came in with wet cold clothes placing them on her forehead as I could see it started to cool her down. So I was thankful something for once is working right in my life, not until I have spoken too soon when she temperature got really low so that is why she got extremely cold extremely fast.

**THERE YOU HAVE IT PEOPLE THE NEW CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, BECAUSE I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS! WELL THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL MAKE STEVEN TELL THE STORY HOW HE BECAME A VAMPIRE, SO THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE BEEN ANNOYING ME BY ASKING HOW STEVEN BECAME A VAMPIRE WELL ITS ALMOST FINALLY HERE(STEVEN FANS). SO DON'T SHUT THAT COMPUTER YET BECAUSE THE QUESTION OF THE MONTH IS ON MY POVFILE SO PUT YOUR VOTES IN IF ELIZABETH SHOULD MARRY ALEC (YES OR NO)**


	20. Blurry Memories

~X~

As Elizabeth shivered uncontrollably under many blankets I stared at her extremely worried.

"I-I-I-I-I'-m-m-m-m-m f-f-f-f-f-r-r-r-r-r-e-e-e-e-e-z-z-z-z-z-z-i-i-i-i-i-n-n-n-n-n-g-g-g-g-g-g." she chatter through her teeth.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked when she yelped as I could understand that she was very cold.

She screams lightly.

"JUST TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Alec asked loudly, which I could understand that her screams were torturing us both.

She breaths heavy now.

Soon Alexander came in nothing but his night pants.

"hey beautiful." he greeted her.

She weakly smiles in responds.

He smirks before joining her in bed.

Alec grabs Alexander's arm.

He glares. "Get your dead cold hand off of me!" he snarled.

He glares right back. "Keep you hands to your self or else,"

"Or else what?" he growled.

"Then I'll have no choice to kill you." he said.

"A-A-A-A-A-l-l-l-l-l-l-e-e-e-e-e-e-c-c-c-c-c-c-c d-d-d-d-d-o-o-o-o-o-n-n-n-n-n-'t-t-t-t-t-t h-h-h-h-h-h-h-u-u-u-u-r-r-r-r-t-t-t-t A-A-A-A-l-l-l-l-l-l-f-f-f-f-f-f." she pleaded.

He looks at her pale face before sighing. "Just don't touch her all right." he said brushing one of his hands through his hair.

"Whatever." he muttered before joining Elizabeth.

He held her tight in his arms as I could feel the body heat he was giving to her.

"Man Liz, you ice cold. Your giving me goosebumps." he told her.

"S-s-s-s-s-o-o-o-o-o-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-y-y-y-y-y-y-y." she chattered.

He held her even tighter as he tries to warm her, but nothing was working.

He looks at me then Alec. "You know, she'll be a lot warmer if she was naked under the blankets." he suggest, but soon Alec growled at him. "It's just a scientific fact."

"Could we use something else than _him_?" he asked disgusted when he said '_him'_.

I sighed heavy. "It's appears we cannot."

He looks at me with anger and confusion written on his face.

"She keeps her bra and underwear, got it!" I said.

He nods.

"Wait!" Alec called out. "You cannot be serious?"

"I think she'll appreciate it if she's lives a bit longer, don't you think?" Alexander asked him.

"Be quite!" I snapped at him, and soon looked at Alec. "Listen I don't like it any better than you do, but it is the only way to get her warm."

He looks at the floor for a moment. "Very well... but you keep you hands to yourself!" he snarled at Alexander.

He snored. "Fine. Do the boring way."

When she was half naked with Alexander he then wraps his arms around her as she shivers uncontrollable and breathes heavy.

"Liz, relax, just close your eyes and go to sleep, you'll be warm the time you start dreaming." he assured her.

Her lays her head on his bare chest as her breathing got calmer.

"You see, what I tell you." he whispers.

Later on, Alexander and Elizabeth both fell asleep leaving me with Alec again. Which was trerrible for me because I don not like him so much.

"How did you became one of us?" he asked suddenly.

I snapped my head at him. "What do you mean?" I question seeing if this is some kind of test.

"It's just a mystery to every one who knows you." he admitted. "So what's your story?"

"Did Aro ordered you to discover that one?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm just curious that is all."

I sighed. "Do you really want to know." I asked rubbing my face with my right hand.

He nods. "Yes."

I sighed again. "Well it started years after our mother and father passed away," I paused, trying to remember the details of the blurry memory.

I puzzled. "And I want to protect my sister after I swore to my mother that I will, so when I tried to find a way to make myself stronger... than I came to a conclusion..." I paused again trying to remember what happen next.

"Yes." Alec said so I could continued the story.

"Then I was attack by my '_creator'_."

It was strange to me when I said that, even through I may not remember who created me but I do have a sense that it was a _her_. I could imagine what her voice would been like, what she may look like, what she may act like, but I did remember one thing about my creator... it was the scent. The wonderful scent of frosting vanilla on top of a delicious cupcake. I could just remember exactly when me and Elizabeth were very young that we would sneak in the kitchen before dinner and steal a cupcake, but soon the chiefs would except a thief in the mix. However I always covered our tracks until mother came looking for us and caught us in the kitchen. It was funny how we would have silly advantages in the house and backyard when we were young.

I chuckled to myself.

"When I was a Newborn I had a little trouble of controlling myself so that is why Beth and Kain are one of us. And so I went to the Cullens to understand their life style and habits. Which saved me because I had the name of a murder over my head back then,"

"I see, so is there other Dondais' like you?" he asked, as if trying to get the information.

"That is the Dondais' business not yours." I told him.

Then there was silence between us for a long moment.

"Steven can I ask you a question?" he asked.

I looked at him, understand by the look in his eyes that something truly bothers him.

"Of coarse." I said unsure and disgusted.

He paused for a moment trying to figure out the right words.

He smiles. "I want to marry your sister..."

I looked at him shocked but didn't show it on my face.

"With your permission may I have you blessing?" He asked calm and proud.

I stared at the floor taking in every texture and pattern on the smooth tiles.

"You know Alec... if I liked you a little bit better, I would have said 'yes' immediately..." I paused. "And now... no... I can't, I am unsure." I said in a whisper.

**I'M VERY EXCITED NOW BECAUSE SOMEBODY E-MAILED ME THAT THEY WOULD LIKE TO MAKE A TRAILER OF THE PREVIEW OF THE WEREWOLF'S HEART. AND HE ASKED ME WHAT ACTORS I LIKE TO PLAY IN THE TRAILER, AND I SAID MIKA BOOREM(ELIZABETH) AND DREW ROY(ALEX) AND JENSEN ACKLES (STEVEN)**

**SO I'M VERY EXCITED TO SEE WHAT IT WILL LOOK LIKE AND SOUND SO CAN'T WAIT ^_^**

**AND OH IF YOU SEE ONE OF THE TRAILERS KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR COMMENTS FROM POLKADOT737 ON BECAUSE THAT'S ME! LOL**


	21. Story Telling

_My mother always tell me stories about the ocean, how it would come forward and retreat and soon return as the salty water crashes into your feet. My mother would tell me stories about how the desert is so hot that you crave for water as you take your first step._

_~D~_

_It was late afternoon when Mrs. Dondai sat in her fancy leather chair while her daughter would play with Mr. Flospie her stuffed toy bunny._

_While Mrs. Dondai had her eyes closed listening to the song that her daughter was humming randomly. But suddenly something disturbs her, making her to open her lovly brown eyes. She listens carefully hearing little taps on the roof and windows as she could inhale the moister in the air._

_"Hum, I smell rain..." she mutter, but young Elizabeth heard what her mother said._

_The one year old looked at Anna in confusion when she tilted her little head._

_"Wain Mama? How can you smell wain?" she asks._

_Anna watches her daughter with amusement._

_She chuckles lightly. "Of coarse I can sweetie, and so can you."_

_The small girl narrows her huge eyes at her. "Mama that twazy."_

_She chuckles again. "Maybe," she pauses as she rest her chin on the palm of her hand. "But there is a wonderful story behind it..."_

_The small girls' face lighted up like a candle in the middle of darkness. "Weally Mama?" she exclaimed._

_She nods lightly. "Yes Dear... do you remember the story of the ocean?"_

_"Yes." she frowns in confusion from where her mother was getting at._

_She sighs lovely. "Well you will love this one... Back when your Daddy and I were young teenagers we utterly hate each other."_

_"What? Mommy you hated Daddy?" the young Elizabeth asked in disbelief, not believe that both of her parent hated each other._

_"Yes sweetheart it is true, your Daddy and I didn't get along well while we were children. And so when I was betrothed to him at the age of fourteen I utterly hated everyone for that... but that wonderful day came when it started raining." she looked at the window with love and compassion. "I was in those private school in France and so my Father send your Daddy with me so we would bond and somewhat. However when it was raining I suppose I forgot my umbrella which that means I would be wet and cold but your Daddy suddenly appeared behind me with an umbrella over his head.  
I said, "What are you doing here Amos?" and clearly he was there to bug me as usually back then, but there was something different the way he looked at me.  
And he said, "Get under here Ann, you'll freeze." such a gentlemen I'll say, but I was mad because he said my nickname.  
I said furiously, "Don't call me that! EVER!"  
But he just smiles, "That's what my mother calls you."  
And I said right back, "Yeah but that doesn't mean that you are allow to say it!" after what I said I just walked away from him in the rain. And while I walk I felt the rain being lifted, however your Daddy was determine to win this fight. I just turned around and saw that he had that same smile which sort of annoy me.  
I said, "Stop following me!"  
Your Daddy just says, "What? I can't help that I don't want my princess wet." as you knowing Mommy I blushed at your Daddy's words.  
I just turn and say, "You might as well give up when you can, even if my Father sends us together so we could bond that doesn't mean you could just bug the hack out of me when ever you want!" as I walked away from him I then saw him walking beside me without the umbrella hanging over his head anymore. Which was not smart at all but I just say, "Are you dumb, you'll get sick Amos!"  
But he just smiled that sweet smile, "If you want to walk in the rain, then I'll walk with you. If you want to be under an umbrella then I'll be next to you. If you want to go to a different country then I follow you. If you want to go to a private school then I be there with you."  
And knowing Mommy I just blushed and realized something._

_"You realize what Mama?" the young Elizabeth asked as she holded on to her stuff bunny while her mother was telling the story._

_She turns to face her daughter with a beautiful smile on her face. "That's when I realized I was in love with your Daddy." she chuckles lightly at something that Elizabeth wasn't getting. "And after that your Daddy and I shared a umbrella together."_

_"Share? You and Daddy share a undbwella." she asks._

_Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching at front door. The two females race to the door as the door opens, with Mr. Dondai coming inside along with young Steven at his side._

_"Anna, Elizabeth we're home." he announced._

_Mrs. Dondai walks over to her husband with a smile on her face._

_"Eliza let me show you how Mommy and Daddy share their umbrella." she kisses Mr. Dondai on the cheek with love and compassion while they share the umbrella in front of their daughter and son._

_"I don't know what's going on, but I am glad." said Mr. Dondai while he kissed his wife back._

_While Elizabeth and Steven's parents kiss compassionately, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel unecessary joy and excitement._

_"Do you seriously want us to be just like them?" Steven asked a little annoy._

_"Oh yes big brother! Yes!" she exclaimed._

**SO HERE IS ANOTHER DONDAI STORY ABOUT ELIZABETH AND STEVEN'S CHILDHOOD, **

**AND I WAS THINKING MAYBE I SHOULD MAKE A STORY OF ANNA'S LIFE 'WAY' BEFORE STEVEN AND ELIZABETH ARE EVEN BORN. SO YOU TELL ME THAT'S A GREAT IDEA OR NOT**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND HOPE TO SEE YOUR REVIEWS SOON.**


	22. Engaged!

~X~

When I woke under thousands blankets that were suffocating me, I heard a loud thundering noise beside me. I turn to my side to find Alex sleeping peacefully while he snores LOUDLY!

I crawled out of bed and put my clothes on so I could to the bathroom, when I got there I turn the water on and drank until my stomach started to hurt of the over load of thirst. My throat ached with burning thirst but it felt good at the same time.

I went out to go to the kitchen to get me something to eat, but when I got there I saw Steven sitting by the table alone in the dark.

"Steven?" I said turning on the lights.

He snaps his eyes to me.

"What are you doing here? In the dark?" I asked but he was no longer listening to me anymore. "Steven?"

No answer. I walked over to him pulling his face to see mine.

"Steven what is it?" I asked.

He slumps in his seat in shame and confusion.

"Alec asked for my blessing." he admitted.

I stared at him motionless, knowing completely what was going through his mind at that moment. But I said nothing, just stared at his pale beautiful face.

He stares at the floor. "Everything is changing so much, too fast."

I hugged his face to my waist to comfort him. "Some things will eventually change in time." I told him.

He inhales and exhales deeply listening to my heart beat. "Is this what you want?" he asked in sadness.

I inhale thinking about the terrible things about marriage, like the fights and the tears. I'm not say Alec could hurt me or anything, I'm just scared that one of us we be in the same situation like William and Lily. And that scared me the most, that's why I never want to get married and have children. Afraid that I might lose the man I love just like Lily and Lela. Remember how bad my mother was a dark depression when my father passed away, seeing her misery and pain it just made me see I never really want to get married. However the idea of me being Alec's wife, it just makes me believe that something will go wrong soon after.

I sighed. "Yes." I answered.

He rest his head on my waist while he thought. "I just want to make you happy." he admitted.

"I am happy, but with Alec." I whispered.

He looks up at me, his eyes a harden golden than soft. "Fine. He has my blessing." he smiled warmly at me.

I kissed him on the cheek before getting me something to eat. But Steven soon left telling Alec that he had his blessing from him. However I felt nervous at that moment thinking of how our life will be when I'm finally a vampire, and how we have to be careful for now on. Because I do not want to be a pregnant vampire, so there!

When I finish my food, Jane came in quickly.

"Elizabeth!" she called while she held me by my arms in both hands. "Are you and my brother betrothed?" she blurred out.

"Wow, news travels fast!" I said to myself.

"Elizabeth!" she called again.

"Hummm, oh sorry, what?" I asked completely forgetting she was there.

"Are you and my brother betrothed." she repeated.

I inhales and exhales before answering. "Yes, yes we are."

"That's wonderful!" she cheered with amusement. "Can you imagine how long I have waited for my brother have a mate? And be betrothed? How long I have introduced him to thousands of women over the passed four hundreds years."

"Mate?" I questioned not getting the word 'mate'

"Your Alec's mate, correct?" she asked.

I titled my head in confusion. "Huh?

She stares at me for a moment. "A mate is like... gosh what do they call is now... a boyfriend or a girlfriend... a lover... a wife or a husband." she explained.

"Oh." I was all I say.

"Yes, and to think my sister-in-law will be a human and from the Dondai coven." she cheered.

"Oh wait, you said that you introduced Alec over thousand of women the pass few years?"

She nodded. "Yes? Why?"

I gulped. "Is there more out there like Soria?" I asked thinking that there could be more fan girls out there.

"Yes, but the not as annoying," she chuckles. " just one girl that he found _interesting_."

That word just hit me head hard like a bullet, however it still hurts me that Alec and Heidi had a thing back in the day, but I have to deal with this.

I frowned. "What's her names, what does she looks like." I asked with disbursement.

She just chuckles, "Don't be jealous, Elizabeth, they are just friends that's all."

I made a sour look while I think of Alec finding a another women interesting.

She chuckles again. "You'll like her, she is very friendly, even though she may have feelings for him, she'll respects his decision about the wedding."

I sigh. "Please J, let's not talk about it so soon. I just got engaged. Ugh!" I muttered rubbing both sides of my head.

"She right!" we heard a voice coming from the doorway. "We should be telling relatives and friends."

We turned and saw Alec there smiling at us. I walked over to him and kissed him quickly before Jane had a chance to tell him something. She left going to whatever she was going leaving us alone.

"Steven gave me his blessing, Mrs. Elizabeth Volturi." he chuckles.

I smiled weakly. " The name sounds weird to me." I admitted.

He kisses me. "You'll get use to it." he smiled while brushing few strands of hair away from my face.

And after that moment I was engaged to a vampire.

**SO ELIZABETH STILL THINKS GIRL VAMPIRES CAN GET PREGNANT AND FINALLY SHE SAID YES!**

**REVIEW YOUR HAPPY REVIEWS =]**


	23. Feelings

"Isn't this wonderful, you can feel that nice breeze brushing against you." said Lily, as we sat outside where it was sunny and windy in our sun dresses. Normally I would feel awkward wearing a dress, but this was different this time. Feeling the warm rays of the sun and feeling my long hair fluttering in the breeze as it blow passed me.

"Are you going to miss this?" she said.

I had my eyes closed, enjoying my peace I was having here with Lily.

"I mean, in the sunlight."

I inhaled deeply.

"I know that you'll be work for Aro and somewhat, but come on you have to get out in the sunshine."

"Yeah." I muttered weakly.

She watched me carefully as I enjoyed my peace, listening to the wind as it blew by.

"Sweetheart, you not sad because you'll miss _us_." she asked after she was taking sips of her lemon ice tea.

"No... it's just that..." she puts her glass down to listen what I had to say. "...if I'm making the right decision here, by marrying him."

"Sweetie, listen. This is all you, if you don't want to marry Alec then don't, if you want to marry him then by all means do it. But always remember that we'll be there for you... even the troubles." she smiles.

"Thanks Mom,"

"Your welcome Honey." she chuckles. "I got you a present." she announced suddenly.

I looked at her. "Oh."

"Here. Open it!" she smiles as she lay a nicely wrap box on my lap.

I ripped the colorful paper with my finger nails and soon open the box, with my surprise I pulled out a light green blanket with sea creatures on it. I looked at all the starfish, turtles, fish and dolphins looking happy and joy.

"Wow, thank you Mom." I said giving her a quick hug.

"Ah, your welcome sweetie. It took me forever to make, but in the end it came together nicely." she smiled warmly.

I smiled at her.

"And- hopefully- eventually you can use for the _baby _and somewhat." she chuckles. I snapped my head to look at her in the eye when she said 'baby'.

I hugged her tightly as I could feel the tears coming. "I love you, Mom." I whispered.

"I love you too, sweetie." she smiles.

I knew once me and Alec are married he'll soon change me and I'll never seen Lily, Rosy, Tamra, Joey, Cle, Jackson and Lela ever again.

When I was walking home holding the blanket close to me while I walked through the steets. Jackson must have heard I was in town because he found me soon.

"Hey, Elizabeth!" he called waving his hand in the air.

He finally caught up with me.

"Hey." I greeted.

He smiles his most dashing smile

"It's been a while." he said.

I nodded. "Yes, it's been awhile." I agreed.

"Are you walking home? By yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah... and if you can excuse I'll be leav-" he soon cut me off.

"No! No! Please- let me walk you home?" he asked as he hold out his hand.

I sighed. "No. It's late and your mother will be worried." I remind him. As I know Ruby I was probably right on that.

He shrugges. "I'm a grown man now Lizzie! I can walk you home when ever I feel like it." he said making his voice more deeper.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. Whatever." I started to walk at him by my side.

"So," he began. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Just the same old." I told him.

He got closer to me as I walked a little faster, feeling his stare behind my back.

"You know..." I said turning to him. "Maybe I should walk home alone, kay."

He raises an eye brow. "Why?"

I weakly smiled at him. "Because I need my peace and quite, that's all."

"Are you sure?" he asked unsure.

I nodded. "Yes."

I turn to walk away but Jackson then pulled me back. And that's when I realized he was standing very close to me, so close our noses were touching.

"Is there a chance of me having you?" he asked.

I could feel his hot breath on lips, how hot and moist it was I still feeling uncomfortable when Jackson is inches away from me. However I still feeling like screaming at him from all the stupid things he's done to me. Slap him senseless from all the pain and embarrassment he's cause me to have. And yet he feels as if none of that really happened.

"No." I said calmly, trying to control my anger. "There's not."

I finally got free from his grip and walked away from him quick. Before he had a chance to grab me again.

When I got to the castle and got to my room, I then realized that Alf was in my room in the dark.

"Hey." I said holding the blanket behind me so he couldn't see it.

"Hey." he responded.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, feeling uneasy all of a sudden.

He stood up and I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. I blushed at the sight then looked away.

"I was wondering..." he paused while he heisted for a minute. " ... if we could hang out tommorrow?"

"Sure, at where?" I asked still blushing.

"At beach."

"The beach? Why there?" I asked.

He inhales and exhales deeply. "Just thought it would be nice." he said.

"Okay... why not!" I said sounding excited.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." he said.

When our bodies brush passed each other, I then felt an uneasy feeling at that moment when Alex walked away from me. When I heard him walk step by step away from me I then felt a terrible pain in my chest, where my heart was.


	24. Unexpected

Feeling the sand on my toes, breathing in the salty air, and looking beyond where the ocean may never end. I still have dreams being in the ocean, and imagining myself being there too. But it is one of the place I'm more comfortable there.

Alex sits beside me, patting the sand by his other side.

I sat down next to him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it." he said.

I looked at him and follow his gaze towards the ocean.

"Yeah," I said. "It is."

I admired the way the water comes towards us and retreats back. It was nice to get some peace and quite, however it still bothers me that Alex imprinted on some girl that I do not know of.

I looked over to see Alex gazing at the lovely sight, then I looked over to the big rocks that covered this spot from the outside. It took us a while to get in here from the outside and you can't see the ocean unless your from the inside, I guess.

"Do you think, there is such a world without all this?" he asked suddenly.

I snapped my head to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"You know... with bloodsuckers, werewolves and hunters. Is there such a place without all of that?" he asked.

I watched the water with wonder. "I do not know." I admitted. "Maybe or maybe not."

He frowns as his face harden. "Do you think... I mean... would you consider if you could escape from this life, if you had the chance?"

"Alf?" I whispered in a unsure tone.

"I just mean, if you could run away... could I come with you?" he asked still staring at the ocean.

"...Alf you shouldn't think that." I said.

He then looks at me raising an eye brow. "Why not?"

I looked at the sand that was in front of me while I rest my chin on my knees when they were tucked with my arms.

"Because..." I muttered unsure if I should tell him that I was engaged. How could I explain that to him without feeling that sharp pain in my chest where my heart is.

I then realized his face glowed with beauty and handsomeness. I watched how his gray eyes change when he was in some mood, noticing how his skin was so hot against mine by a few inches, and his shaggy brown hair shines in the sunlight as it's rays hit it. After realizing this at once I couldn't help, but feel something weird... something totally unexpected.

"Liz?" he demand whispering my name.

"Your very handsome, you know that?" I suddenly blurred out, before realizing what I had said.

He was taken back a little before grinning at me.

I blushed. "I'm sorry." I apologized before standing up and walking away.

"Liz! Wait!" he called. "Is this what been bothering you? That you have feelings for me?"

"No Alex, it's not, believe me." I assured him.

"But you said you thought I was hot." he remined me.

I walked faster from him. "No, it was a misunderstanding."

He got closer. "No. No it wasn't." he then grabs me to make me stop.

I looked at him as his face turn suddenly hard. "Telll me. Now!" he let's go of me.

I sighed. "The truth is..." I heisted. "Me and Alec are getting married."

His expression drops as he took a step away. "Your getting married? To-to him?" he asked in such pain and disbelief.

I nodded. "Yes." I answered quickly.

"No...NO! NO! NO! NO!" he shouted while punching the nearest bolder furiously. "YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T BE MARRYING THAT DAMN BLOODSUCKER! HE'S NO GOOD, NEVER WAS! HE'LL KILL YOU WHEN HE HAS THE CHANCE!"

"ALEX! CALM DOWN!" I shouted right back.

"OH I'LL CALM DOWN ALL RIGHT! IF YOU DON'T MARRY HIM!" he screams.

"Alf! I can't help it! I love him!" I admitted.

He growls furious while he punches the bolder again, leaving it crumble into pieces.

"If you marry him and become one of them... then I prefer you dead then a bloodsucker!" he said so cold and so cruel that it hit me like a whip.

Tears start to fill my eyes. "So you want me dead?" I asked hoarse.

He then flinch at my words.

My hands began to shake. "Then I hope you get your wish!"

And then I walked away from him.

How could he be so senseless and cold. Does he know what he's say to me, does he even know how I feel right now? No he doesn't care! I know that for a fact.

"LIZ!" he called after me, running fast towards me. "Liz, please wait! I'm sorry, okay! I didn't mean I swear! I was just upset that he asked you to marry him that's all! It's nothing against you, really!"

I stop and turn to him. "Then why tell me you want me dead! HUH!" I demanded.

He was silence.

"Good-Bye, Alexander!" I said through my teeth. I was about to walk away from him, but he pulled me back.

"Listen the only reason I brought you here is because..." he heisted, biting down his lower lip hard. "... I love you!" he said before crash his hot lips on to mine.

**OMG! BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING LOL SO ALEX HAD FEELINGS FOR LIZ AND NOW WHAT SHOULD SHE DO?**

**WILL SHE RETURN HIS FEELINGS BACK OR WILL SHE NOT? WHO KNOWS! SERIOUSLY!**


	25. Admitted

The kiss was strange to me and weird because it was full of compassion and love and lust. Which I had never been kissed like this before, but I couldn't help but give in until seconds later.

I muttered a few things which neither of us understood. So I pushed him with all my strength to make him stop. When he release me and pants heavy as he broke the kiss.

I looked at him for a second before swing my leg to kick his shin with all my strength. However when I did so I suddenly heard a loud crack! And I knew my foot was broken when the pain flood my whole leg.

I scream in pain almost falling but I cling to a rock or a old dead tree. I didn't know all I was aware that my foot was broken.

"Elizabeth are you all right!" he asked.

"YES! I'M FINE!" I yelled not meaning to.

"Want me to take you home?" he asked again.

"NO! I'M FINE!" I gulp down some air trying to ease the pain. But it did not work, all I could feel was my pulse thumping and the terrible riping pain in my foot.

I try to walk away from him when he suggest he should take me home but all I did was fall on my face, filled with sand in my face.

He pulled me to my feet and this time I was shifting my weight on my good leg. So it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Elizabeth! Please let me take you home!" he begged.

"NO!" I shouted trying to get out of here be limping my way out.

He tugs my arm back.

I didn't want to see him at all, how could he do this to me. Make me betray ALEC! Gosh! I felt dirty and discussed with myself, for letting me give in for a moment.

When he tug my arm back I then punched him in the face with forced. But that wasn't a good idea because I heard another crack and this time the pain was even worst than the last.

I hissed in pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed.

"Geez... are you on your monthly or something?" he asked.

"LEAVE ME ALONE ALEXANDER!" I screamed at him again.

I limped the whole way to the car to find my phone in my bag and dialed a number.

Someone answered at the first ring. "Hello," it was Chelsea.

"Chel, it's me, Elizabeth." I said.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong? Is everything all right?" she asked. Chelsea was almost like a mother to me or a very protective big sister, however she is one of the people I look up too.

"Would you get Alec? And please hurry?" I begged.

"Of coarse." she said.

It was silence on the other line for a good minute.

"Yes?" I heard Alec say.

"Ummm... Alec?" I asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"Ummm... would you pick me up, please?" I asked in a hoarse voice. Feeling the tears coming when I heard him.

"I'll be right there. What happen?" he asked sensing my unpleasant voice.

I gulp in some air. "Alexander might have broken my hand."

And that did it, all I could heard was the beeping noise that meant the person on the other end hanged up.

Alexander was right behind me. "I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Whatever, just leave me alone." I tell him.

He stares at me for a moment and then walked away from me.

It wasn't moments later until Alec finally arrived. He got out of the car in a flash and carried me inside and buckled me in. Soon he was in the driver seat looking beautiful and handsome as always.

"Are you all right? Where did he broke it?"

I poked to my hand and foot.

He began to drive fast, out of there. I knew he was anger, but I felt crushed seeing him like this.

My lip tremble. "Alec?" I called.

"What?" he answered.

I heisted. "Something else happen at the beach." I admitted. "Something that you'll get mad at me and Alexander for."

"There is nothing that would get me even angrier at him as it is right now." he disagreed.

I bite my lower lip. "He kissed me..."

He immediately stops the car which made me bang my forehead on some object.

"Ouch!" I hissed.

"He did what!" he hissed through his teeth.

Seeing the anger in his crimson eyes, it just made me look away.

"He kissed me..." I whispered hoarse.

When we got back to the castle and went in the throne room, there I saw Steven, Alexander, Aro, Caius and Marcus standing as if they were talking about something important. And then it hit me.

"ALEC! DON'T!" I shouted when he ran towards Alexander.

He grab a hold of him before Steven was able to do anything.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN! I'LL KILL YOU!" he warned with so much vemon in his mouth that it frighten me.

"Alec please! Let it go! Please!" I begged with all my might.

I grabbed his sleeve feeling the tears coming, as he glared at Alexander. What have I done! Why did I tell him? Was I that selfish? Or maybe it was revenge?

"Young Elizabeth, what has happen to you?" Aro asked noticing my hand was purple.

Alexander sighs. "I kissed her..." he admitted.

Aro snap his head towards him with a confused and surprise expression.

"...I kissed her..." he repeated. "...she broke her feet...and her hand...after she try to hurt me..."

Aro narrowed his eyes at him as it turn into a glare. Caius looked at me like he was proud that I try to harm Alexander, which was weird to see him smirk a bit. And Marcus he just looked very interested to listen to what happen on the beach.

"Alec call Carlisle, and Steven take Elizabeth away here. We have things to discuss."


	26. Mastermind

"It appears that your hand and foot will heal in matter of three days." Carlisle announced. "Good thing that Dondais' heal quick."

"That's wonderful." Steven said.

Carlisle nodded packing up his things after he was done fixing my hand and foot.

"Wow Lizzie I still can't believe you punched and kicked Alex. Man this is like deju all over again." Emmett laughed.

"I told you she was the blonde version of Bella." Jacob joked.

"Dude, you couldn't be more right."

Emmett and Jacob made some more jokes about it, until Bella stood up.

"Just be quite, this is not funny. It's her fault that she let him kiss her." she said cruel and cold.

She soon walks out of the room leaving us and the rest of the Cullens' in silence. Ever since I met Bella, she's been very isolated towards me. But I don't know why which has been bugging me for years now. When somebody spoke up getting everyone talking again, I then left the room finding Bella staring through a window where you have a good view of Volterra.

"Bella," I said getting a little nervous for disturbing her peace.

She still stares at Volterra in the most beautiful ways of a vampire can do.

"Bella, I don't understand why you hate me?" I asked.

She sighs lightly. "I don't hate you." she admitted.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

She glanced at me quick. "It may seem crazy when you hear it."

"Hear what?"

She looks at me with her golden eyes glowing in the night.

"It's like looking into a mirror, like I'm seeing myself all over again in a different body." she mutters.

"I don't understand." I said.

She went back on staring at Volterra, watching the lovely lights that made the city glow.

"Back then when I was human... I fall in love with two men. Two men I regret loving." she mutters.

"Bella, I don't love bot-" she cuts me off.

"Yes! Yes you do! You love Alec and Alex but and your choosing wrong. You have to chose one quick before they start fighting over you." she warned me coldly.

I was silence, totally speakless after a awhile.

"What if one of them dies? Hum? Will that solve everything? Will that stop the love battle? Will that be the only way you know which one you love?" All these questions she gave me, was like slapping me in the face with great force and pain. But I say nothing until Bella shouted.

"ELIZABETH! Promise me, you won't let that happen! Swear it with something important to you. Swear it!" she spitted.

"I swear with my life."

"NO- with your family's life,"

I swallow hard, thinking that I had never swear anything like this in my whole life and yet I did agree.

"With my family's life," I repeated.

"Thank you." she mouthed, as she turn to watch the city again.

I looked at the floor feeling ashamed with myself. Feeling like I could just blow up in pieces or melt or vanish in the air. But I stand there in the emptiness in the space of the room. Feeling stupid and useless.

I lock my jaw, regretting for asking. "Was it Jacob and Edward? Who you fall in love with?"

No answer, just silence between us. Making us totally awkward with the words that hanged in the air.

Later on, I was at Alec's room sleeping while Alec brushed my hair with his hand. As I slept I dream about my father like that dream I had many years ago on my birthday. But it was a little different, this time I was at the ocean and we're singing about 'The Hollow Day'. Which is a weird song to think of. But it's a lovely song to sing to children even through they don't understand it until they are older.

When it was the afternoon, I was with Chelsea in France picking a dress and in Netherlands picking some jewelry to go with it. However when we got back Jane was in a sour mood today, but I think Chelsea knew why which makes me think even more.

It was eight o'clock and Heidi was helping me in my dress and fixing my hair so it was really uncomfortable silence between us. One, I don't like Heidi after I found out that Alec and her had a thing, Two, she might being having a crush on my brother Steven, and Three, she is the bait for the people that the Volturi feed on. So most of you can understand what I'm saying, but there's something else in there as I watch Heidi do my hair and make-up in the mirror. I don't know what it is, but I don't ask.

When it was time, I walked with Rue and Beth to the ball room before Alec found me.

He kissed.

And I kissed him back, making my heart skip two beats. But I stopped, feeling as if eyes were on me, with danger ringing in my body as I cannot shake the feeling.

When Alec took me to the dance floor, I had another feeling of danger. It's not like being in a whole room filled with vampires wasn't dangerous enough. No, it was something more dangerous than that. It was the kind of danger of revenge and hunger. Like the for example the U. Ms.

As Alec was call to meet Aro, Caius and Marcus in the throne. I then went in the Library to get away from the crowd so I would get my peace. But it did not last long before I started to think about Alexander. Why? Why did he love me? Does he love me? Then why did he kiss me? Why- I do not know, but there is something in our eyes when we see each other and how we move. But all I could think is that I hated him, with every part of my being. However there is softness for him inside my soul.

While I was thinking I was interrupted.

"Elizabeth." Soria called softy and dangerous.

I turn around to face her. "Soria?" I said confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came to see if you were all right. You know with Lucian and somewhat." she said softy.

"... I'm fine. Thanks for checking." I thanked as I stared at the dark color wall.

Lucain. I haven't thought about him in days and yet I feel guilty for that. Remembering his scared and melted face with those pure blue eyes staring at me the day that I had just return to the Volturi. But there was something wrong, I mean Lucain wasn't suppose to find me so quickly unless Mannacor caught him and forced him to track me down. Which I highly dough that they did because even Joshua admitted that they have not found him yet, but I started to realize there was nother mastermind on this; like the Newborns in Roma and the missing people and Viktor. To one person that was under control at all these events. Soon memories and images flutter before my eyes, and now I knew, I knew who the mastermind is.

Soria was about to put a hand on my shoulder.

"IT WAS YOU! IT WAS YOU WHO MADE THOSE NEWBORNS AND TOLD LUCAIN WHERE I WAS! IT WAS YOU THE WHOLE TIME!" I spitted as I turn to face Soria grinning evil and after that I knew I was right.

**0.0 OMG BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING! SO SORIA WAS THE EVIL MASTERMIND IN THE VAMPIRE'S HEART AND NOW I'M GLAD THAT ELIZABETH FINALLY FIGURE IT OUT!**


	27. Whatever It Takes

She's grins almost like a perfect smile as she shows her teeth. This makes me swallow hard, watch those pure white teeth that could slid my throat open and kill me easy. But she goes nothing, just stands there dangerous and blood thirsty.

She puts an hand on her left hip. "So you finally figure it out, took you long enough." she mutters dangerously.

"Why? Why did you do it? I thought we were friends!" I exclaimed.

She smiles evilly. "Please, I would never me friends with a weak hunter like you!" she spitted.

I narrowed my eyes. "Then why are you doing this?" I asked.

Her smile turn into a frown and her peaceful eyes turn into a deadly glare.

"I wanted Alec, you were in my way, I want to get rid of you, it's obvious isn't it?" she said cruelly and cold.

I stared at the beautiful woman that I have called a friend, now stands as one of my emeries.

"So... you lead Lucain here, didn't you?" I asked.

She sighs lightly. "At first I thought it would be very easy to find him, but I was very mistaken. So it has token me about a good nine months to locate him. So when I did, I told him where exactly you were. However I must say, finding Viktor was much easier than Lucain, I have to admit."

"So, it was you from the beginning," I huffed.

"Yes, yes it was." she smiles. "And now I'm to kill you."

She walks towards me making me back away from her. Watching her golden eyes turn into a orangery color, along with her red hair turning into a flame orange color that was a mixture of red and bright orange.

"I hope you have a heart, Soria... one day I'm going to ripe it out." I hissed with so much hate and anger that it made Soria slap me across the face. So hard that it shove me into the wooden door. It didn't hurt, until Soria try to kick me, but I catch her attack making me push her back across the room, giving me enough time to escape out of the room. When I did, I ran through the hall but soon she caught me. She yanks me hair pulling me back to her, as she shove me into a wall with anger.

She lightly shakes her head. "You are a stupid human after all, brainless, scared, and stupid!" she hisses. "But it won't matter, and you know why?" she asks me when she got close, really close to me that I could feel her breath on my face, making it chill.

She giggles. "Because you'll be dead by the time that _he'll_ save you. When he hears you scream, _when he smells your blood_, when he sees you dead and lifeless. Well then there won't be enough to see when your dead." she glares.

"Soria, killing me won't making Alec love you." I whispered, feeling as if I have said those words before.

"You don't know that!" she spatted.

"Yes, I do!" I disagreed.

"No you don't, Alec loves me more than you!" she hisses.

I shake me head in disappointed at her. "No, I think he'll never love you, never has and never will." I admitted.

She growls totally taken back that I quickly grab her hand and use her finger nail to slice through my flesh making it flow with dark red blood run down my arm.

Soria inhales quickly and soon smiles. And before she can take a step forward Beth and Chelsea soon appeared in front of her, pushing her through the glass window. When Soria was outside Chelsea and Beth went after her along with Demetri and Felix right behind.

"It was Soria the whole time, wasn't it?" Caius demanded.

"Yes," Marcus answered, as everybody meets at the throne room.

"What are we going to do now?" Beth asked.

"I do not know, just yet." Aro responds.

"Send me out there!" I blurred out.

"No!" Steven disagreed.

"Then what I am suppose to do?" I demanded.

"I'll think of something, just stay here where it's safe."

"No, I can't let that happen. And besides look at your selves you'll starved by the time we have a plan." I pointed out.

"She is right, we cannot waste time." Marcus mutters.

"I agree, but what I am suppose to do. I have to help on something!" I said.

"She could always be a full member of the Volturi." Suplicia whispered to Aro.

"No!" Steven hisses.

"Yes, I'll do whatever it's takes to stop Soria... and Lucain." I hesitated.

"No you can't do this-" I soon cut him off.

"For once in your life, SHUT UP!" I yelled.

I could hear Spike's laughter behind me as I turn my attention to Aro again.

"Are you willing to become one of us in an early age?" Aro asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I'll do whatever it takes." I assured him.

He smiles warmly at me. "Wonderful then, Heidi. Chelsea get young Elizabeth ready for her initiation. And the rest of you, we need to prepare as quickly as possible." Aro order and everyone nodded as they obeyed.

Soon Chelsea and Heidi took me in my room to get me ready for my initiation.

**PLEASE REVIEW TO READ MORE! AND WARNING SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN TO ELIZABETH THAT WILL BREAK ALEC'S HEART.**


	28. Never

I walked through the halls that leaded to the throne room as I am dress in white and beauty, and the smell of roses fills the room as I entered making my body relax.

I saw Aro, Caius, and Marcus standing in front of their throne along with the wives standing beside their husbands.

"Elizabeth Marie Dondai, you swear with you blood and soul that you will stand loyal to the Volturi no matter the costs are?" Caius said.

"I swear with all my blood and soul that it is my duty to protect, obey, respect the law of the Volturi. It is my duty to see my masters' goals be complete with satisfaction. Therefore it is my duty to obey my masters and comrades in a mission with respect and grace." I stared at the marble pillar that were behind them so I wouldn't lose focus.

"Do you swear with you blood and soul that you will destroy to protect the secret of our existence." Marcus said with a low husk voice.

"Yes, as cording by the law I am allowed to kill or destroy anyone that stands a threat to the vampire world." I answered quickly, sounding a little like robot.

Aro nods pleased by me. "Do you swear to hold, to protect, to stand, to fight along with us to become one of us?" Aro said.

"Yes, it would be a horror to stand by the masters." I said.

Aro smiles warmly at me, like a father smiling at its newborn child.

"Welcome, my child."

Soon Demetri puts a pure black cloak over my shoulders, covering the white dress that covers my body.

"Welcome to the Volturi." he then kisses my forehead, then Sulpicia kisses both sides of my cheeks. Marcus kisses my forehead. Caius kisses my forehead quickly, making his wife kiss both sides of my cheeks then gave me a quick kiss on the lips which that sealed the deal, I am finally a member of the Volturi now.

It's been days now, and we have not made a plan yet. But I guess that Aro is excepting some sort of plan from me actually. So that's probably why Aro hasn't had any real meetings with me about the concept of Soria or Lucain.

Another restless night, and again I finally got out of bed after so much tossing and turning that I couldn't stay it anymore. When I walked through the hall door after door I actually found myself in the garden where Steven gave me the necklace that it's rose was imprison in pure crystal.

I grasp the necklace close to my heart remembering the good days when I was so young and innocent.

Soon walking around the beautiful colorful flowers that were glowing with beauty as the moonlight rays hit them, I realized Spike was here with me. But he had not noticed my presents instead he was staring at the moon curiously and wander. This makes me want to know what he's thinking right now at this very second. I always thought that Spike was very easy to read through the years of childhood, but now, here he was unreadable. Like a stone or somewhat.

I sat beside him,then noticing he had a piece of long thin rope twisting in his fingers as he stares at the bright moon with the same expression.

"It makes you think," Spike spoke up suddenly, eyes still on the moon. "That there is such a place without all of this,"

I stared at him in shock.

"Really? How so?" I asked unsure.

He then looks at me for the first time in a while. "Like it seems that there's a place where there's no vampires, no werewolves, no hunters, no nothing. Just us- all human and peaceful."

We look at each other eyes seeing our wonderment burn in the reflection of our eyes. Which surprised me, because I had never known that Spike wander the same thing as...Alexander.

"Even through that if there is truely a place like that, we'll all be dead by then." he mutters.

"That's not true, you could try to find it." I protested.

He sighs with hesitation. "Yeah, but even if that was true, I won't be able to leave this place... _ever_..." he whispers.

"Why?" I asked.

At first he didn't respond like he was choosing to tell me or not. "The only reason I stay is because of _her_." he whispered low, so low I bare make out the words.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

He bite him lip hard before answering, "Sabrina,"

"Sabrina? Who is that?" I asked. Totally taken back by him, I didn't know he had a girlfriend besides the fact he never mention of her before.

"She's a girl I met a while ago before my father started hunting you down." he muttered.

I blinked twice to see if this was actually Spike, however it was, serious and calm not his style.

He frowns badly. "Elizabeth, they hurted her. My parents tried to kill Sabrina before they found you. They made her suffer through horrible things... things that made her go mad and crazy." he was hoarse now.

I stared at him in shock. I can't believe this! Aunt Bell and Viktor tried to kill Spike's love, shouldn't they be happy that their son found love- not punish him for it!

"Why would they do that?" I questioned suddenly.

He turns to watch the moon again. "Because she's human and their refuse to let me love someone like Sabrina..." he trails off staring silently, probably thinking about her and those awful memories that his parents caused. "Can you imagine the person you love screaming for mercy or calling for your help to save them?"

My throat tighten at the thought of remembering that his father tried to kill Rosy, the look in her eyes- her screams- her blood- her fear. That's why I will never explain my nightmares to nobody about my little sister's near death experience and the Quil games. I'll never get the chase to explain my horrible past of the people I watch and had to kill to survive the games. That's why I never want children or get married, because they'll never understand why I scream at night, why I have so many restless slumbers, why I beg to make them stop, why I could never get over the horrible memory of Angel's death. Never... and that is why people lost their lives because of me... because of me...

**THANKS FOR READING...**


	29. Rope

I lay there in the marble floor as I study for a test that Demetri is giving me soon. Yes, I still have school which kind of sucks but at the other hands it gives me a way to kill time. However I feel lonely as I am resting my head on the hard marble floor as I grip my necklace as if to look for comfort.

I'm still haunted by Spike telling me that his parents tried to kill his girlfriend, however I am also haunted by the horrible memories of the death of the children that died in the games.

Suddenly I hear a noise, like it was a mixture of a hiss and a whisper like a snake hissing secrets in my ears. But it was more like people than snakes.

_It's all you fault... it's all your fault_ it whispers like a breeze.

I cover my ears with both of my hands tightly, until I realized that Angel was in the room. But she didn't look like her, her short blond hair was water and droopy, her face was pale as white and her whole body limp as if she were a zombie. But her eyes were the same color that I had first met her in the middle of the games.

I was about to reach out to see if her were real, but her voice stops me.

"_Why did you kill Lizzie?" _she muttered with anger.

I stared at her if I were going crazy.

_"Lizzie you said, you would protect me? Why did you break your promise?"_ she asks again.

"I didn't! I was trying so hard to get to you! Trying to stop Ju from killing you!" I shout feeling the tears coming down my rosy cheeks.

_"No, you didn't. You were the one that kill me not Ju." _she wasn't making any sense now, does she even remember who I was. Does she even remember that we were friends? No. She doesn't, because she was just a figure of my imagination or a ghost.

"Angel! Don't you remember that were friends, don't you remember when Logan took watch at night that I would let you share my sleeping bag with you, don't you remember when I gave you the last bit of food to you when you were starving..." tears were running down my cheeks. "Don't you even remember that I sang to you as you died in my arms!"

She stares at me with those light green eyes. _"If you says is true, then save me..." _and then she started to faded away. _"Save me..."_

"Angel!" I shouted as I reach out to grab her, but I then realized I had grab nothing but air. It was just my imagination, she wasn't real, she wasn't here with me. And yet I curled into a ball and begin to cry in pain and guilt, as the voices whispers their words.

_It's all your fault...it's all your fault..._

That night I walk to the garden where I had found Spike making knots by the thin long rope that he was focusing on.

I sat next to him. "How do you do it?" I asked.

He sighs and looks at me. "What do you mean."

"How do you stop thinking about horrible memories?" I said.

He pullsthe rope making a perfect knot. "It's simple in my view because when I start to think about Sabrina I just get some rope and start tying knots."

"Does it work?" I asked.

He nods. "Yes, it keeps your mind off of things and it does relax you a bit."

"Oh," I said.

Spike stares at me for a moment before saying. "Here," he handed me his rope. "Take it and see if it works for you."

"Are you sure? What about you?" I question noticing that flush of blood running in his face was gone as he offered.

He suggest. "I'll suvive,"

I look at the rope that was daggling in his hand but soon I took it anyways and started tying knots, but I couldn't get them in a perfect line like Spike does. Which gives me a thing to do to come up with a plan.

It's been three days, Spike and I are at the relaxing room tying knots in a perfect line as our fingers are raw and blood with so much tying.

Soon Beth comes in with a smile on her face.

"Hey Alice is coming over soon." Beth cheered with pure excitement.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh yeah almost forgot, everyone is going on a hunt before we go after Soria so you and Rue are going to spent the night at the Cullens'." she explained.

I gulped. "So soon," I muttered.

She gives me 'I know something that you don't know' grin.

"When we're done you and Alec might be alone in the castle for a solid twenty-four hours." she grins more.

Both of my eyes brow rose. "Really?"

"Yeah!" she giggles.

I blinked twice quick.

"Your welcome," she sings.

I then smiled at her. "Thanks,"

After a while I actually feel a little better, not that I'm going to see the Cullens' it was just I get my alone time with Alec finally! Because he been so busy lately and I'm actually excitement to spend time with him. But I suddenly thought of someone that would enjoy that travel to come with us.

"Beth, can I ask you something." I smiled.

"Sure," she singed.

"Can Rosy come with us?" I asked, watching her expression as she is taken back a little.

**THANK YOU FOR READING...**


	30. Tamra

Today was the day that Alice was going to pick us up. So before Alice got here I had to get Rosy and her stuff.

When I walk through the street of Volterra, I then came across of the bakery. I inhale deeply of the smell of cinnamon bread. I always liked the taste of it because; it's flavor reminded me of Dean's scent. But after that night when I found out that I had another brother I feel kind of sad if Steven doesn't know that he has a little brother too.

So I finally came up the courage to go in the Bakery to find Tamra frosting a cake. I watch her carefully frost it with so much grace and beauty that I barely realized that was her. Gosh she's changed so much, her lips were a beautiful perfect pink, her hair was longer with a lighter brown color than I remember and her whole physical appearance has totally woman up so much. She wasn't the short nervous thirteen year old girl that I spend most of my time with. Now here she was seventeen and she looks more of woman than I'll ever be.

"Yes." she answered as I open the door making the bell sound as I went inside. She realized it was me, so she went back to frosting the cake. I walked up to the counter where we teamed up when she needed another pair of hands to help her.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey." she responded.

"What's up?" I asked.

She shrugs still haven't took her eyes off as she frosted lovely flowers on it. She was a genius when it came to frosting cakes in her family's shop. However when Rosy and I were much younger, every time we pass by the bakery she would beg me to take her to look at the frosted goods that Tamra crafted as the window side showing the beauty cakes that linger in front of the shop.

"So," I began. "I see you gotten a lot better since I left."

She shrugs again. "I guess."

"...How's life been doing for you?" I asked trying so hard to break the awkward silence between us.

"It's been great I suppose." she answers.

"That's awesome." I smiled.

She doesn't look at me just kept working.

"I've missed you." I blurted out.

"I missed you too," she answered, finally looking at me.

"Than why do you acted like you don't?"

She sighs, trying to find the right words. "I don't know, but I do knows it's because Jackson still likes you." she whispered feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry Tammy, I don't have feelings for him what so ever." I inform her.

"Oh," was all she said.

I bit down on my lower lip. "And... Alec and I are getting married."

Her eyes widen. "What?" she said totally shocked.

"And I was wondering, right now... will you make my wedding cake and be my maid of honor?" I asked finally getting it all out.

She walks over to me slowly as she looks confused and shocked, but in the end she hugs me tight.

"YES! Of coarse, I'm so happy you chose me!" she smiled wide.

And I smiled right back at her. "Awesome! Me and Rue we'll be here when we get back from our trip."

"Trip? Where are you going?" she asked.

"To Amercia, we going to see some old friends and talk about the wedding." I gave her a quick smile.

"Cool, call me when you get there."

"I will, see ya." I said before leaving the shop. And for the first time I feel kind of excited that I'm getting married.

When I get to my mother and Rosy's house, Dan came out of nowhere and almost swoop me into a hug being me quickly dodged it.

"Hey Dan," I greeted before entering my old/new home.

"It's Daddy," he muttered sadly as he weeps in shame that I had not call him 'Daddy' yet. Unlike Rosy she always called him that since my mother and he were wedded.

I found my mother cooking in the kitchen as Rosy is eating her breakfast.

"Morning, Beautifies." I greeted with a tiny of laughter in my voice.

"Someone's in a good mood." my mother smiled.

"Yup," I answer.

"Now, eat up sweeties, you've got a whole day ahead of you." she said kissing both of our heads.

When we finished we then heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Dan sang as he skip to the door like a happy idiot. "Alice! What a surprise!" he cheered, obviously letting her in.

"Hi, Dan. How are you?" Alice asked with her usual smile.

"Wonderful, thank you,"

Alice then walked in the kitchen. "It's time to go, we don't want waste any time." she informed us.

Soon she was gone, probably to the car where she finds waiting Rue in the backseat.

Rosy pulls her suitcase as it rolls on it's wheels.

"Got everything?" I questioned.

She nods once. "Yeah,"

"Kay," I said.

Before we left my mother and Dan came to say good bye and have a safe trip. But of coarse Dan tries to swoop me into a hug, but as you guys know me I dodge it.

So here we were sitting in the back of Alice Cullen's yellow car talking and laughing together as we shared the good old days. Which made me realized that I was right, it was a good thing Rosy was coming along and I was happy she was having a good time with me... her 'adpoted' big sister.

**THANKS FOR READING HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**


	31. Looks

I was screaming, I was yelling at the those who were dead; who I know by name, to make them stop shoveling dark ash into the grave that was swallowing my body. However when I begged them to stop, beg them to let me go, all that happen was that dark gray ash flood my nose and mouth as they continue like I had never said anything. But I can't stop but shiver and curl into a ball as their moans and hisses sting the flesh in my ears. All I could do is just lay there, just lay there until I am fully buried and set on fire.

"Big Sis, wake up!" Rosy exclaimed.

I immediately snapped my eyes open and sat up quickly as she woke me up. I looked at her frighten from my dream that still haunts me in a uncontrollable matter over the passed few years.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I sighed. "It's... nothing..." I muttered.

"Come on! Sleepy head, Esme has breakfast ready!" she cheered as she skipped out the door leaving to myself...alone.

I lay my feet on the fuzzy carpet while I stared blank while I thought about my dream.

What did this mean, why was I still having these dream for over three years now? Was it just my mind or was it telling me something? No, it couldn't... after all it's just a dream, right?

While I thought about it more, Alice blurst through the doors!

"WAKE UP! WE HAVE A BIG, BIG, BIG DAY!" Alice cheered as she skipped to me. "Come on get dress and we'll go!"

"Alice, do not forget she may need to eat first." said Jasper as he came out of nowhere.

She giggles. "Silly me, I almost forgot!" she then kissed Jasper on the cheek before zooming out of there and soon came back with some eggs and bacon. "Eat up!" she cheered.

"You know I could make it myself, you don't need to serve me." I pointed out.

But she just smiled, "Well it saves time."

She gave me the plate and I take it, eating all of it quickly so I would get dress. But knowing Alice she already picked it out for me. So here I am standing in the middle of the bathroom as I stare at mine reflection in the sideways mirror. I stared at the girl who was staring right back at me, I watch the way she breaths, how she stands, how her hair was so long and light. I grip on my hair as the girl did the same following my ever movements in the mirror.

I am so pale, but so warm which gives me the sign that I'm still alive. My fingers brushed against the blond strands of hair that shine beautifully and gracefully down my waist. My eyes giving a weird muddy brown color that somehow Alec enjoy to look into. My lips twitch as I take in my appearance making the rosy pink color glowing with life and longing to be touch by another pairs of lips. But this is just my face, the real things that scares me that is my body is covered with bruise and scars... and bite marks. The white puffy gross marks that I earned in fights with newborn and old aged vampires. Even through it has been a couple years now since I was last bitten, the pain of the venom seem to linger in my veins and now I am terrified when I'm changed. What will I become? A monster? A blood thirsty freak? Will I become like some of my friends I had lost by returning blood thirsty. Yes. Probably, however I still feel as if every core of my body still screams at me to run or kill myself before its too late. But my mind was set on something and that was to stay with Alec and the Volturi.

I soon heard a knock. "Sis, are you alright?" Rosy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking, that's all." I replied.

"Okay, I'll meet you down stairs." she called.

"Kay." I said. After that I took one last look of my scared body before dress and covering my wrist as usually before leaving the bathroom. To see what the day has in store for me and Rosy.

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT BUT I PROMISE IT WILL GET LONGER AND BETTER! SO THANKS FOR READING AND STAY TUNE TO THE WEREWOLF'S HEART.**


	32. Fire

It's been days now and still Demetri hasn't got Soria's scent yet. Which makes me worry making of how many ways they could get hurt because of me. _Because me of. _Those words eoch in my mind as I think about every dead and evil person who still haunts my dreams in every core of my body. However when I see them in my mind I still scream and run from the dangers that they had given me once but I am still as I stare at the ghostly image of my mind that tricks me.

Today Rosy, Rue and I took a walk in the forest that the Cullens' hunt in. Which cleared my mind as I walked through the moist forest floor as I inhale the muggy smell that swallows the air.

Rosy was skipping ahead of us as we walk careful behind. It was nice watching my sister have a fun time for once in a long time.

As we walked along for a few minutes suddenly Rue covered her forehead with both of her hands.

"What is it?" I asked worrying that she looked as if she were in pain.

"He's coming here." she announced.

I stared at her for a few seconds before snapping my head towards Rosy direction.

"Rosy we need to get back." I ordered.

"Aw!" she complained. "Why?"

"Because it's getting late." I said, then looked at Rue seeing her expression terrified and scared.

"We need to go now!" she demanded.

I nodded and pushed Rosy close to me making sure she isn't ahead or behind us as we walk back to the house. However when we're a mile down the road a big gust of wind blow towards us making our hair whip in the air.

I looked over my shoulder to see if we're being followed but instead I saw nothing, so I try caught up with Rue and Rosy after I was sure no one was there after us. When I almost caught up with them I was suddenly pushed aside making myself land on a tree trunk.

I yelp in pain as I check my head that was bleeding now. Soon I saw Lucian in front of me as I realized that have no weapon to defend myself with.

"Finally found you!" he said yanking by my hair and throwing me across to a tree which made me land on my back.

I coughed up blood heavy feeling the dark thick liquid drip down my chin and on the moist green grass.

He then walks over to me grabbing the collar of my shirt making us face each other.

"Listen we can do the easy or the hard way?" he suggested with an wolfish grin.

Suddenly he hisses in pain. When I get a good glimpse of what is happening I then see Rue's knife in the back of Lucian's leg. See the blood splatter all over her hands she then looks at me, looking straight through me in my eyes and mind.

"Run..." was all she can form in her lips. "Run! Go! Get out of here!" she yells before stabbing Lucain's wound again. He eventually let go, leaving me staring at Rue. Her express was the mixture of terrified and sadness and yet at a strange point I could see her old and young, see her become an old woman and when she was a young girl. It was a very weird moment for us, but I jump to my feet and ran-ran for my life.

Some people say panic is the best feeling for waves of danger, but that was the complete opposite for me. Danger and death was the same two things to me, however seeing this world spin it makes me think that life is all about death and war because there seems to be no peace and love in this world which gives us the hate that we all share in this unmerciful life.

My lunges burn for air but my body was screaming panic than oxygen, which gave me a boost as I ran. However when I stopped digging my feet into the earth making my stop slick and slow as I came across a cliff that was blocking my way to safety. I tried to turn back but Lucain was already there behind me so I could not escape this time. He watches me as if I am his prey now, hunting and wanting to kill. But that was absolutely more than true; it was a complete fact.

He grins wolfish at me. "Game over, sweetheart, your done for!" he chuckles a little as he makes his way towards me. But I just stand there, just stand there until he was in touching distance.

"There's no point in running anymore, you trapped." he chuckles once more, before lightly brushing my cheek where I have must have cut it because when he pulled his hand back I saw a little drop of my blood settle on his index finger. He smiles again as he licks the blood off with a pleased moan.

"I have to admit, I would be very sad if I kill you right here and now. Because your blood carries so much precious healing, that its impossible to think to kill a person like yourself that you could heal the most wounded or even the _dead_."

I stared at him as if he were crazy but seeing the truth burns in his eyes I could not disagree of what he's saying. But even if what he says is true, then why has he killed me yet from all these years that is the question?

His grin got bigger as he came a step closer to me; making me back away from him but I couldn't because I had no where to go. Either I jump or I die, but I knew what exactly I'm supposed to do. I gave him one last look before closing my eyes hearing him stab me in my stomach then I fell backwards making myself fall off the cliff. Hearing the whistle of the wind as I fall, feeling the heat of sun beat down on my skin, and seeing one last time that something was running towards the water on the near by beach with a unnatural speed, and that's when I see it; red flashing in the water like fire but at the same time it was floating along with the foam of the sea.

And before I know it, I hit the icy cold water making my body and mind go numb as the waves dragged me deep and deep into the dark places of the sea. And that's when I see it, the red floating along like some sort of fire that was burning under water with me. But that's when I realized that it's Soria swimming towards me. Panic screams in my brain but my body doesn't respond until seconds later. I try to swim away but I must have hit my head because all I feel is pain and here I am floating along with the sea, taking me whatever the waves take me.

_Just close your eyes and it will all be over. _I heard my mother's gentle voice.

_THANKS FOR READING!_


	33. Logan

I wake up with the sound of the waves as it brushs up its coolness against my leg; making my skirt soak with its touch. However I'm on my back when I realized that the earth feels different too different in fact. But that's when I gasp on the land that I was settled on and came to see that I was buried with sand making my arms and legs and head sticking out. It wasn't too deep it was like a light brushing on my torso so I could easily get up. When I actually sat up and take in all my surroundings I then saw a man standing a few yards away looking as if he saw a ghost. His pale skin hardly sparkled as the sun beats down on us, his eyes were a glowing green as he stared at me in shock, and his soft brown hair whipped in the air as a suddenly gust of air blow; making me shivering.

"Elizabeth?" he said.

"Logan?" I suddenly say as I realized it was him!

~A~

"Alec!" Steven called. "Slow down! We're doing our best to find her, just be patient." he told me.

But I was far from patient, I was furious that the Cullens' let her out of they're sight for one week! Damn the Cullens'! How could they not see this coming; especially with Alice Cullen who can see the future, did not see _this_ coming!Damn! Damn them all! I swear when I find her I will kill them when I have the chance! But for now I have to side with them for losing her in the first place; which makes me extremely angry.

As I run farther where Lucian attack Elizabeth, Rue, and Rosamai I then stop dead in my tracks when I came across a scent of her blood! I stand there staring at it as I exam the dark thick liquid that makes my throat burn desperate to taste the warm sweet flavor that runs in Elizabeth's veins. _Elizabeth_? Where is she? Is she alive? Did she somehow escapes? Is she safe? Is she hurt? Maybe. But the thought of her being hurt makes me stiff, making me even more to rip Lucian and Soria's heads off.

"Alec?" Steven called when he lay a hand on me. "I know your worry, but we'll find her. I promise,"

"Well search hardly!" I hissed at him, tasting the venom that was swirling in my mouth making me desperately wanting to destroy something by the lost I have now.

But all he did was stare at me. "She's my sister, you know?"

"Yes, I am quite clear of that obviously." I answered.

He glares at me coldly. "I love her too, so what's the difference between you and I."

I just looked away staring at the blood spot on the ground.

I grunt. "I'm going to cover more ground."

He nods. "Fine, meet us at the Cullens' house at midnight."

I nod once before running full speed towards south.

~X~

"It's good to see you, it's been years now." Logan smiled before handing me a mug of tea.

"Yeah, same here." I smiled weakly.

He sat in a chair that was in front of me while I staring at the dirt like floor of his little cottage that he lived in.

"What happen?" he asked suddenly breaking the small silence between us.

I flinched at his question almost dropping the mug in my hand.

He stares at me in curious eyes as I looked down in shame.

"I don't remember anything, sorry." I whispered dryly.

"Can you even remember a little?" he questioned raising a fuzzy eyebrow at me.

I blushed. "No. I can't, I-I've tried to remember but it seems to hurt my head a lot." I admitted, feeling a huge bump on the back of my head with my free hand.

"Hum?" he hummed. "That's a shame... well it seems we have to remind you, don't we?" he smiled when he suddenly stood up.

"_We_? What do you mean _we_?" I questioned totally confused.

He started to get a pack putting things in like; food, clothes, water jugs, and medical stuff while I questioned this.

"You remember, Pogue, Wyatt, Caleb, Jess, and Johnny."

"Yeah?" I answered sounding a little confused as the pain started to swallow my mind.

"Well, their still alive after the bombing attack in Spain."

"They are!" I said in excitement. Their still alive! Their still alive! Joy was running straight through me as I stare at him in disbelief while I watch the way he packs the things in the pack.

"Yes." he smiled.

I blush hot pink on my cheeks as I realized that I have not been breathing for a couple minutes. But when I was choking for breath Logan then looked at me with that curious look on his face.

"Can I ask you a question?" he muttered.

"Sure, anything," I assured him.

"Do you remember the Forest in the arena?"

I suddenly stopped breathing again making myself drop the mug that was warmly settled in my hand, now on the floor soaking the earth while I shiver in horror of the memories of that place once gave me.

"That's all I need to know..." he whispered in pain in his voice.

"What is it, Logan? Did someone die? Did someone got hurt? Did someone got bitten by the U. M.?" I asked loudly and quick, making me stand up on both of my feet. Afraid of what I may hear.

"It's about your father... Amos... I went to the Forest to find any survivor and while I was searching I then found him? Living there? Unprotected?"

Suddenly my head started to get dizzy. And the throbbing of that bump on my head doesn't help at all with the sickness I held in my stomach.

"And?" I asked eager to know more about my father.

"And- and he's waiting for Lucian to kill him..."

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**AND SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LOGAN BECAUSE NOV. 14 IS HIS BIRTHDAY! **

**I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE AWESOME IF I MADE A CHAPTER ABOUT HIM ON HIS B-DAY! **

**AND ALSO I WILL HOPEFULLY BE MAKING A YOUTUBE VIDEO ON YOUTUBE TALKING ABOUT THE CHARACTERS IN THE SERIES AND EVEN TALKING ABOUT THE NEXT STORY CONTINUING ABOUT ELIZABETH AND ALEC AND ECT IN PERSON SO I'M REALLY EXCITED TO SEE SOME COMMENTS FROM GREAT AND LUCKY VAMPIRE'S HEART FANS, AND PLUS IN THIS VIDEO YOU'LL GET A GOOD IDEA WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT TO ELIZABETH AND HER FRIENDS!**

** SO I HOPE I WILL BE ABLE TO DO IT AND HOPE YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY IT!**

**SO THANKS FOR READING AND HAVING A GOOD NIGHT AND GOOD TOMORROW!**


	34. Wonders

~X~

I ran quickly following the tracks of an another hunter that was in my area, feeling the cold air whipping my dark cloak that was hiding my body and making my flesh go cold. However as I was tracking the scent of the person that I was locating was definitely someone I knew by heart. But who could be?

When I stopped and came across a little house that was big enough for one person I then decide to go in to figure out who I'm looking for. But there was no one there in just the emptiness and silence.

Although the scent smell so familiar, I can't but help that maybe just maybe that Anna is still alive! But the scent was more stronger than her's, which gives me a thought that maybe Steven is alive after all this time when Vitkor killed his parents. My heart ache for missing sweet Anna and Amos. How good and gentle people they were I still cannot believe that anyone would kill Anna and Amos especially their children; Elizabeth and Steven. What well-behave children they were so kind, so sweet, so inocent, so lovly, I just hope they are still alive. But that thought gives me a big spark of hope that they all alive, however which came the memory of Anna's lifeless body after Vitkor kill her.

Anna our sweet, sweet Anna why must the most kind-hearted must die. I will never know, but looking back I do remember she was stubborn and tricky when we were children which makes me laugh a little at her now because before she died I always see that teenage Anna wait to pull a prank on poor Amos, but I knew she loved him and he loved her. But I also knew when Steven and then Elizabeth came she would have to give up the hunting vampires thing up for the safety of her children which she did but I sometimes I wonder what life would be if she never married Amos and their children were never born would life be easier would life be harder on us or would life be peaceful if Alec from the Volturi never try to kill Elizabeth when she was a _baby_.

But that was long ago, now all I have to do is to find this hunter and take him or her with me to my father.

**WE GOT A MYSTERY PERSON IN THE STORY NOW! AWESOME! SO YOU HEAR IT PEOPLE ALEC TRY TO KILL ELIZABETH WHEN SHE WAS A BABY, BUT SHE DOESN'T KNOW YET AND HE STILL REMEMBERS, WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF SHE FINDS OUT? WILL SHE STOP LOVING ALEC OR WILL WILL SHE DIED BEFORE FINDING OUT? WILL SHE FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEBODY ELSE? WILL SOMEONE DIED IN THE STORY? WILL THE PAST BE REWAKEN? OR WILL HER DESTINY CHANGE AFTER THIS? LET'S FIND OUT! KEEP READING AND SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN!**

**AND REMEMBER I'M STILL MAKING THAT VIDEO SO STAY CLOSE AND SEE!**


	35. He's Dead!

The buzzing of tiny insects, the birds singing their songs, and the sweet scent of bloomed flowers. Yes that is the life of any woods and forest and of coarse jungles. But not here-never here there is no buzzing insects or chirping birds or even the slides of sweet smelling flowers that scents the air. There was no life here, not at all what's so ever.

I walk carefully on dead leafs and grass taking in the disgusting air that smelled like death and ash to me, much to the like of my nightmares. This is the place I had once fight face-to-end in the Quil games, this is the place I havecome to in my horrible nightmares, and this is the only place that is safe from Mannacor but not from U. Ms, At first before I even came here Logan and the others had an argument about the subject of me going back. Caleb said it would be good for me to go back to the forest to face my fear with the U. Ms. But I'm very positive that's not why he agreed yes for; probably because he wanted rescue my birth father Amos: who is believe to be great use to killing vampires and werewolves and U. Ms.

After a long and powerful argumentJess then finally spoke up and said: "Oh just let the poor girl adventure a bit would, ya?" after that Jess got up and left but stop as she was making her exit, "It's better be out there than be stuck in here."

So that's how I'm here in the first place. Walking around seeing that this place was nothing than ash.

Suddenly as I'm walking along I trip over by a rock...but it wasn't a rock it was a skull! It rolls in a circle making me stare at it's teeth when it stops.

_Who were you? _I thought.

Looking more harder to the leftovers that I came cross more that use to belong to the living.

I killed you...you...and you... and you...all of you are dead because of me. _Because of me_.

"Elizabeth! Do I have to come down?" Logan asked through the earpiece I was suppose to wear at all times when I'm here. Logan is in one of the towers that over looks the forest ready to jump in there if there is some attack from the U. Ms.

"I'm alright, thanks," I answered.

"Okay." I hear him say at the end of the line.

So I beep him out and walked more farther where the fences were at. I sat down near a half burned tree and lean on it.

_What am I going to do? _I thought.

It's not like I could just run away, I could but it'll be impossible to run with them around. So I have to choice to stay and fight this.

Suddenly I hear a rustle in the earth behind the fence, there I saw a girl that looks to be a few years younger than me, staring at me with her colorless eyes along with her unnatural blueish pale skin, her clothes were wore down and teared.

We watched each other before the she opened her mouth making a cracking and snapping noise with her jaw, instead of words or questions or something came out a long and hungry moan from the girl's mouth. Soon she is at the fence banging and shaking it making her fingers bleed and breaking them as she fights to get to me. But I know the fence will hold for her and the others.

However watching this girl working so hard to get to me makes me see how Mannacor has twisted life now.

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me, making me jump to my feet. But the footsteps stop.

"Elizabeth?" I hear a impossibly beautiful voice call my name.

I turn to see nothing but dead brushes, leafs and trees.

"Who's there?" I demanded. Readying myself with my knife.

No answer.

"Answer me, you coward!" I yelled.

Suddenly there is a human figure shadow under the shadows where the trees are. But soon the person shows themselves.

Coming out of the shadow was a boy to be around fifteen or sixteen, but it seems he's been alive for many years now.

"Who are you?" I asked.

With his very pale skin, and dark hair definitely makes me feel that I have known him somewhere.

His crimson eyes flicker a little in the light.

He raised an eye brow. "You don't remember me?"

I shook my head no.

"Sorry but I think I have never meet you before." I said taking caution steps away from him.

He narrows his eyes at me. "What has he done to you?" he questioned.

While he was off guard I made a run for it. I ran as fast I can but suddenly he was in frout making me almost crash into him.

I looked up at him and saw he had an confused expression. And again I ran from him, but he was in frout of me like last time. I didn't know what to do, how can I get away from a super speed vampire? I don't know?

"Elizabeth!" Logan shouted, running towards me to protect me.

He still ran as his wolf form appeared in a flash. His reddish blondish coat sticks out as he attacks the boy but he just moves out of the way in no time. Leaving Logan to make a stop and turn to charge after him but he jumps in the air and kicks Logan in the face when he landed. The fight got so intense and scary that Logan and the boy got too close and soon Logan's back feet kick me; making me fly in the air and land hard on the ground.

I coughed.

The boy stops and immediately looks at in worry.

I stared at him in fear making myself crawl backwards on my butt.

He step closer to me but Logan just then got hold of him making him tug the boy's arm as he bites hard as he makes his way up to his shoulder.

The boy yelps in pain; making me shiver in shock and pain of how familiar his voice sounded now to me.

He looks at me staring at me the whole time until Logan tugs on him again.

Staring at him and into his blood color eyes made me realize something.

I got up to say something but sudden someone or something got hold of me, making me screams thinking that it must be one of the U. Ms that somehow got loose.

I scream again getting the beautiful boy's attention.

"Elizabeth!" he shouted.

I shiver again feeling as if I know that voice somewhere,

He kicked Logan in the chest really hard making him loosen his grip on him. He slip quickly out of Logan's teeth.

He starts after me but its too late I was already being carried away from Logan and the boy. But he didn't stop running after me, as we stared at each other's eyes I then realized something just then something I couldn't believe I didn't see earlier.

"Alec!" I called, and just by that he ran faster and faster almost he was to me but suddenly Logan was there behind him.

I gasp about to tell him to stop but it was to late he already sink his teeth into Alec's neck making him to easily rip his head off. I feltmy heart immediately stop beating as I saw the far distance shadows Logan ripped Alec's head off and making it drop to the ground.

I swallow hard and grasping for air as I now realized I was holding my breath.

_Alec was dead!_

_A NEW POLL IS ON FOR THE MONTH PLEASE LOOKING AT IT, THANK YOU_


	36. Father

When I woke up I didn't know what to expect to feeling. Pain? Yes. Sadness? Yes. Anger? Yes. But happiness? No.

I looked to the side to find somebody sitting in a old and worn down chair; sleeping.

I stared at the person studying if there is any sign if he's any enemy of somewhat of mine? But I came to find that I was clueless about this man.

He was surely a person that seems familiar to me somehow. But I didn't know who he was. His hair was to his shoulders greasy and messy, his skin looked tough and scared and his face had a dark shadow giving me a hint that he hasn't shave in a long time.

"You know, it's very rude to stare?" he said, making me completely jump from my skin.

He's wake? Has he been awake? How long? What time? I have I been staring at him that long or was he pretending to be asleep?

I looked away. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's fine. I wouldn't blame you for admiring my handsomeness." he laughed.

Handsomeness? Oh great, now I knew I stuck with a complete cocky idiot! Just great!

He smiles at me.

I felt a little weird being around him. I don't even know him and he acts as if we know each other like forever.

Narrowing my eyes and I then asked. "Who are you?"

He suddenly froze and looked away as if to find something.

"If I told you, you might not believe me." he admitted.

I narrow my eyes even more.

He walked over to a cracked open split in a wall giving him a good view from the outside of this place that he lives in supposedly.

I got off the table that I was resting, but suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my side. I looked to see what it was and came to find that I was bandage up. My eyes widen at this. Did he fix my wounds when I was knocked out? Who was he? Why was he being so nice? He could have let me just die in the forest. But he didn't? Why?

"I took care of your wounds when you were sleeping." he announced, still watching the outside of his home.

"Thanks." I whispered.

No respond.

"Who are you?" I repeated.

He sighs. "I thought we've been over this?"

"I know, but I have to know." I demanded.

"You will know when that time is right." he said in almost in a whisper.

I glared at him. Is this all he'll give me, no information! I just want to know who he is? Is that hard too ask?

"Fine! If you won't tell me who you are! Then I'm leaving!" I said about to leave.

"Elizabeth! Don't!" he called.

Immediately stop making me turn to him.

"Ho-how do you know my name?" I questioned.

He frowns making all the color in his eyes drain.

Suddenly I was scared. Scared that this man is crazy of somewhat.

As he was about to say something I then ran towards the door quickly, making me almost trip over a object on the floor. But as I was about to reach for the knob someone already open the door for me making me totally crash into them.

"What the?" said a deep and male voice.

Wait! I recognize that voice! It must be? It is! Eclipse!

I was about to say something but I was so shocked that he was here! How? And why was he here? Did he came to resue me? Did he came to get me out of the forest and take me home? But my next through was totally spinning when he looked at me with his clear blue eyes and looked at the man with a confused look.

"Amos?"

My eyes widen in shock. I slowing turn to face the man 'so-called-Amos'.

"D-dad?" I stuttered.

His expression drops looking so disppointed at me or himself.

Now I knew why he didn't want me knowing who he was this man is my father! Amos L. Dondai, the King of Vampire Hunters.

THANKS FOR READ


	37. Dean

I was shaking. So surprised, so shocked, so dumbfound that I was speechless. It was him! Amos! I mean it was my dad for goodness sake! I thought he was dead like my mother, but clearly he was still alive!  
But suddenly I was filled with anger! Why and how could he leave me and Steven when we were so young, thinking that our parents were dead! I mean who does that to their own children, really? But also when I thought about my mother the even more I got angry!

"How could you? How could you leave _her_?" I shouted feeling my tears spilling out of my eyes.

He doesn't respond.

"Answer! You coward!" I screamed with so much hatred that it shakes me.

While this is happening Eclipse was so quite watching me that I almost forgot about him.

"And you!" I shouted in his face; not even surprise although I suddenly started to yelled at him. "You knew about this the whole time?"

He narrows his eyes at me sensing how annoyed he is with me now. I guess no one has never screamed at him before like this.

"Answer me! One of you!" I screamed again.

Eclipse sighs. "Calm down sweetheart, you act as if this is a murder scene." he commented.

I was about to reply back but suddenly someone open the door with a bang! We all look to see what it was.

Both Dad and Eclipse looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement as if they were having a conversation in each others heads. Eclipse got his knife ready and Dad got his gun quickly loaded some bullets before he got ready for any attack.

I heard very weird footstep as it start to get closer and closer and soon someone enter with a big creek.

"Dean. Logan for damn sake we thought you were some dumbass U. Ms." said Eclipse with a annoy huff.

Logan! He's here! How did he find us?

"Sorry. We ran into some trouble along the way." Logan admitted.

"What kind of trouble?" Dad asked.

"Dean's hurt." he said.

"What?" he said in shock.

Soon Logan then pulled was supposedly Dean in the room. Which I saw he had a broken leg.

Dad immediately ran to his side.

"Are you all right, son?" he asked.

Wait? What! Son? This man was my Dad's child like me and Steven. How? When? And why?

But as soon as the man looked at me while Dad was taking care of his wounds he smiles sweetly. And than something hits me! Why didn't I remember him? It was him! It was that guy who save me from Lucain when he first attacked me after I return to the Volturi!

"Good to see you again." I smiled warmly.

I took a seat right next to my younger _brother_, holding his hand while Logan help Amos.

"I'm so happy your alright." he admitted.

I nodded still had that smile on my face from before.

"Yup, strong and healthily!" I laughed.

He smiles.

Eclipse then raise an eye brow at me in question, maybe because he doesn't know that we met before? Probably?

Suddenly the door came flying open, a woman came running in.

"What is it?" Eclipse asked calmly. Not even the slightest shock to see her.

"The U. Ms, their coming!" she shouted.

"How?" Dad yelled.

"I don't know." she said.

I looked at him watching all the hair on his body stick up straight. He stares and think for three seconds and before I knew it Logan has me over his shoulder running out of the door.

"Logan! Wait!" but then something hit me making me black out.


	38. Grandparents

When I woke up I was in a very unfamiliar room. Along with the bed and the the golden and red sheets that keep me warm. I looked around my surroundings; noticing every detail that was in my view. Where was I? What is this place? And why am I here?

While I was in deep thought someone suddenly lightly touch my shoulder.

I gasped and turn to see a beautiful woman. She was so beautiful! If I didn't stare at her any longer she might think I'm crazy.

"Hello, Elizabeth,"she greeted me softly with much kindness in her voice.

She smiles a very beautiful smile along with her light brown, her brown eyes sparkling with so much life. But as I look at her eyes they were a little strange, they were... sortof a reddish color however the dark brown covers it up. But I'm looking closely realizing they are red!

She walks over the curtains and pulls them wide open reaveling the light of the moon, she turns and goes light some candles while she was makes the room have some light. After she was done and turns to me with a lovly smile.

"Elizabeth." she said with so much love that it sounded kindof weird. Really its not like we're actually acquaintance to each other? But she sure acts like it. "It's been so long since I last saw you, mine have grown to a beautiful young lady." she stated.

Wait? What? Huh? What is she talking about? Do I know her? Or does she know me?

"Gosh, you look so much like Anna in this light." she whispered sadly. "And yet you look more like Lena too."

Okay, I think she's insane! Because she needs to go to a mental hospital or something! I'll gladly put her in those stray-in-jackets for her!

I was about to protest with her until she suddenly got up. "You must be dressed and ready for dinner," she then pressed a button over the night stand. Soon coming in some women with clothes in their hands. "These are your maids. Whatever you command them to do; they will obey.'" she told me.

And soon she left without saying another word. Leaving me with so much confusion that it hurt my head.

"Your highness," one of the maids called. "We need you dressed before dinner."

I looked at her. "Yes, of coarse."

After I was bathed, I was now cleaned and dressed with a orange and red dress stopping at my feet. I felt awkward with one on me, goodness I hate dresses...still, even when I was with the Volturi I must always wear a dress for parties or balls. It was very annoying but it was Aro's orders.

I sat down at the very long table where everyone was sitting at; making small talk basely. To the left was Dean looking much better than I last saw, beside him was my father, to the right was Eclipse looking clean and groomed than I've ever seen him, right beside him is Logan and beside me is that crazy lady from earlier. They all chatted with good jokes and other things that I don't understand quite yet. But suddenly the doors opened loudly coming in was a man and a woman walking in with high and mighty attitudes that made you want to wiggle your nose in disgust.

We all stood up in respect. The Man waved his hand down allowing us to sit. As we were seated the food was served with silver plates.

"Good evening father, mother," the lady greeted with respect.

They both nodded without saying a word.

Who were those people anyways? Especailly with that weird crazy lady? What was up with her? Was she insane? Was she on some drug that made her weird?

"Elizabeth, I would like you to meet your mother's parents." father announced.

I nearly choked on the soup I was sipping on.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"They are your grandparents." he said.

I turn my head to look at my grandfather. When I did he seemed as if he could care less if his own granddaughter was meeting him for the first time. His pale skin was an unatural pale for a human, his deep blue eyes darkly got cold as he finally look at father, he gives him an evil glare.

And also I look to see my grandmother; same reaction as my grandfather but much nicer. However she did made eye contact with me. Which makes me a little relief at this, at least I'm not the only one. She seems to be nervous about something but I didn't know what it was.


	39. Losts

The last few days I've been in my room alone. No one never came to come get me or anything except when my meals were being served. But besides that it's just me and only me. I feel so empty and broken...ever since Logan killed Alec, I've chosen to stay isolated in my room, why did I forget him? Why did I let Logan kill him? I could've tried harder to save him... but I didn't I was too weak, too forgetfully that I let Alec's death happen! Why? Why was I unable to remember? If only I remember the moment I saw him in that forest maybe this would have never happen.

Watching the sun set as its last rays of light gives out turning my room into blackness. However soon a maid came in lighting some lit lamps that gives light in my room. While she cleans and dusts and soon gives me my dinner laying it on the table that stands beside my window. She was about to leave when I finally spoke up.

"I'm alone, am I?"

Apparently she didn't except this because she almost jumped out of her skin. She looks at me in pure terror while I still sit unmoved from my spot.

"Am I really alone?"I asked calmly.

She came walking quickly to my side putting both of her hands on the arm of chair I was sitting in bowing in respect. For somehow it seemed like she was pleading for forgiveness, as if she has done something to disrespect me?

I look at her by the corner of my eyes, she was rather small for some of the maids that works around her. Maybe she could be eighteen? Nineteen? I don't know, could be younger ?

"Stop doing that, you act like you did something wrong." I said.

She pops her head up to look at me in shock. Like I was wrong? Something like that?

"Don't look at me like that! You did nothing wrong!" I stated while thinking about Alec which my eyes were forming tears.

She then stood up quickly and tapped on my shoulder making me look at her. She waved her hands in front of her face.

I sighed, "It isn't you, I promise." I told her. "It's me, I'm the one who let this all happen. I should be punished not you anybody else."

She lay on her knees in font of me looking confused but willing to understand what I'm talking about.

I sigh again. "It's a very long story, but if i must tell you, i fell in love with a boy that I wasn't suppose to be in love with." I started. "I didn't know who I was or what I was for one, which made it hard on me."

She looked at me as if she knew what I was talking about. She probably knew what the concept of Steven erasing my memories after our mother put a shield in my mind. Which my mother's mother explained to me that my mother had the gift of shield just like Bella Cullen only with your mind. She also explained that she got it from her since she can make shields herself so that makes sense since my mother is a shielder. But my grandmother was surprise to find I was a mover not a shielder. She also said movers were rare for Dondai females to have that gift. Which I think my grandfather so very interested in.

I look down on my hands resting on my lap. "Now, because of me that boy is dead."

~X~

There was a soft pain going through my body but I didn't paid much attention to it that much. This is weird one second I was being tore and the next it was dark and soundless, until now.

Suddenly the chirping of the birds and deer walking around me while smelling me as my body lies still into the earth. I could hear how much blood that was pumping in their bodies. It sounded so good that; without thinking I bitten the closest deer I could get too. At first it cried in pain but soon enough it stop moving when I drain it dry. I lay in gentle on the ground's floor. The predators can eat the corpses they deserves to eat.

"Good, are you done feeding?" I then heard Steven. He was sitting on a rock while he had his arms crossed.

"Steven?" I questioned in shock. Clearly I am still shock, am I suppose to be dead and in hell. If this is hell than they did a pretty good job at it.

He stood up. "No need to thank me." he stated. "We have to move."  
Just when he started walking I then asked. "I'm not dead am I?"

"No... but you could've been if it weren't for me."

~X~

Tonight there was going to be a ball for my return, the whole castle was buzzing about of how their lost princess has finally return to them. They were dancing with joy when everyone heard the news. Apparently they invited everyone friend to the family to wish luck to me when I become the female ruler of all hunters. But that's when gets me, to become queen in the hunter world you must marry a king that's when it hit me! This is not about my return this is about me picking my husband! Not for celebrating of my arrival! And that's when I plan my escape!

However this castle is packed with guards which is going to be hard for me to make a run for it! I growled in anger! How dare they! How dare they force me to do something that I don't even want to be! The nervous of them makes my blood boil with anger. If only Alf was here he could've figure something out quicker than anyone, but that when I realized I was thinking Alf.

Alex... his name echo in my head repeatedly, I wish he was here with me. To take me the right direction. That's what Alf was good at protecting and lead me the correct path. If only he was here to take me away from this crazy people then I will be grateful.

~X~

I stand and stare at the mansion, trying to figure out how this is going to work. I mean just couldn't leave her while Lucain was still running about.

"Alexander, calm down she's safe." Eclipse assured me. "Lucain wouldn't dare step foot when there are so many guards watching."

"Your wrong." I stated.

"What?" he asked in a calm but slightly surprise that I disagree with him.

"Your wrong, Eclipse. He will find a way to get pass the guards and finally get to her." I nearly choked when I felt tears threatening to come. Me and my family has been tracking Lucain for a while now and every time we get a hold of him, he somehow slips out of our figures. But now Dia got seriously injured and Baina our youngest sister died not long ago. When I heard about my sisters I swear to my life that I will have my revenge. Even through me and Dia don't get along ever since she kill mother I still love her and Baina too she was full of life like Sara. I will kill Lucain if it's the last thing I do.

"You cannot be sure?"

"Can't you not feel it!" I growled under my breath. "He's here and he's waiting for the right moment."

My old master stares at me for a little bit. "You know Alexander, if i didn't know any better I say you love her."

I nod. "I do... but she doesn't return my feelings back."

He frowns. "You may never know," he starts. "she could love you, more than that bloodsucker."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's not get our hopes up." I said staring right back at the mansion again.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, BUT HERE IT IS I REALLY HOPE U LIKE IT AND REVIEW PLEASE BECAUSE I NEED ALL THE HELP I CAN GET.**


	40. Sister?

The ball was strange and weird in a creepy way, I mean people were staring at me non-stop not even looking away for a second. It made me feel like the center of attention, which makes me nervous; afraid that I might trip or fall over my own feet. However it wasn't too bad I got to dance with some handsome men and relatives, I never knew how much family I have since I got my memory back. But even then I still have to learn things about the Dondai clan that makes me confuse.

While I was dancing graceful with my 2nd cousin on my father's side someone then tapped on his shoulder, getting him to turn to face a woman.

She smiles beautiful with her pure white teeth that almost matches her skin tone. "Terribly sorry but may I have a word with the young princess."

He nods. "Of coarse," he said handing me to her with a bow.

"Thank you, now go dance with more girls." she ordered. And like that he stand up straight and walked off robotcally. Which makes me wonder how powerful she really is, but I just brushed it off quickly before walking along with her into the garden.

She stood still watching the full moon with a interesting expression on her face while I take in all my surroundings. Everything was lush green and full of life with beautiful flowers and marble statues; of the pass kings and queens in the Dondai clan. But there was a different between the Dondai and Volturi's; the Volturi's garden was all colorful and buzzing with wildlife however the family's garden it was like a hidden forest that wasn't suppose to be found by anyone. And now I'm starting to realized that there is no color in this garden just white or gray nothing more than that. Just plain but in a beautiful way.

I sit on a stone blench, when suddenly she spoke up. "You know this place was the number one area where your mother would relax when something was on her mind." she announced.

I looked at her. "What?"

"Your mother, I guess you still remember her, right?"

"Of coarse I do, how could I forget the woman that gave me life?" I questioned.

"I don't know, I was wondering if Steven gave you back _all_ your memory." she narrowed her eyes.

"Huh?" was all I said. Clearly I was confuse to even understand what she was talking about but I stay quite while she still stare at the moon. She was so strange, how does she know my mother so well? Is she a close friend to my mother or relative? Or maybe she was good friends with my father? I don't know but all this stuff is always confusing me lately now.

"How do you know my mother so well?" I asked.

She looks at me. "Well..." she paused looking right back at the moon. "me and your mother are sisters..."

"So your my aunt?" I question in shock.

"Yes..." she walked over to me to sit next to where I was. "your mother and I are sisters but more like best friends...but" she stopped for a moment.

"But?"

She frowns. "But..." she paused again which is starting to get on my nerves. "Elizabeth listen, they are center things that you don't know about your mother. Things that would shock you." she warned me.

"Well, if you haven't realized yet but everything around me is no shocker anymore. I basely got over the surprise part with." I said.

"No! You don't understand! Somethings that your mother and even your father did and know was never supposed to be in your knowledge."

I raised an eye brow. "So your saying that something I'm not suppose to know from my parents..." she nodded "But why are you telling me this. It would make sense to keep a secret is to not tell or hint to me."

She rolled her eyes. "I know it may not make absolutely no sense but it will in your _journey_."

My eyes then widen. "Journey? What Journey?" I demanded.

She then lean closer to me so she can whisper. "It's not over with Lucain yet, he's still after you Elizabeth. And do you know why?"

I think for a while but just then Lucain's words echo in my head like a flashback.

_"I have to admit, I would be very sad if I kill you right here and now. Because your blood carries so much precious healing, that its impossible to think to kill a person like yourself that you could heal the most wounded or even the dead."_

"My blood! He's thinks my blood can stop him from dying!" I yelled.

"He thinks? Or he knows?" she hinted.

"What?"

She sighs. "Listen, there is a dark secret behind your blood, why it's so important to keep it safe."

There was a long silence she looked like rather she would tell me or not.

"Did you know your mother had some trouble making you?" she questioned seeing if I knew. But I didn't I just stare at her weirdly. So she continued of what she's going to say. "She wanted you so badly that she pray every hour so she could have you."

"And?" I asked trying to get her to say what she was going to say faster.

"However...did you know that your mother lost so many children before and after...you and your _sister_?"

"What!" I shout in complete shock. "What do you mean sister?"

She sighs. "Elizabeth, when you were born she gave birth to two girls. Twins in fact but-"

"Wait a moment, your saying I have a twin sister?"

Now I was freaking out! I mean how could Steven not tell me about this? How could anyone keep this from me? My sister? My twin?

"Yes.." she sighs again

"Where is she?" I demand "Where is my sister?"

"Elizabeth..." she said softly.

"Don't Elizabeth me, I want to see her!" I yelled when I got up.

"Listen you won't let me finish!" she yelled back.

I sat back down. "What?"

She sigh heavy. "When you were a baby, you father's brother Viktor. He knew that you and your sister has special blood but it was either you or your sister. But it took him months to figure out which one of you that has it. However your sister was showing the earliest signs in powers so he picked her...and..." she swallowed hard.

I stare at her in fear. "And?"

She snapped out of it quick. "So he sneaked in your room and kill her and drank her blood. He would've kill you too but I caught his scent in time. But not in time to safe her." she frown in shame.

Tears were in my eyes now. "It's not your fault, Viktor was a pure monster," I stated. Remembering the horror flashbacks that takes over my mind.

"I know that now, but I wish I was there earlier."

I watched her and held her while she stare blank into the grass. I rub circles on her back until she spoke up.

"You remember how strong Viktor was, right?" she asked.

"Yes." I respond.

She then pulled me to her. "That's why you must leave, so you can run from Lucain. Because if he does drink your blood he will be healed and become stronger then anyone will ever be."

I stare at her in disbelief, why was she telling me to run like a coward. Why is everyone telling me to run for my life? Not anymore I'm sick of hiding and now I'm going to face Lucain once and for all

"Sorry, but I can't do that."

She looks at me in shock. "What?"

Suddenly the wind picked up making our long hair whip around in the air. "I'm tired of running and watching people die to save me. I'm not going to run anymore!"

She stares at me in shock even more and then I smiled at her.

"I promise I will kill Lucain, if that's the last thing I do in my life."

She stares at me for a short moment but then she muttered, "Your definitely Anna's daughter."

I smiled in respond...but suddenly there was a crashing noise coming from the inside but soon we heard screaming and yelling.

"Lucain." she hissed dangerously through her teeth.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, AND I PROMISE THE ACTION AND DRAMA IS COMING UP SOON JUST WAIT AND SEE ^-^**


End file.
